Ice Queen
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Set during season five's "Siren's Song". After being almost killed by the Siren, Cole finally accepts the end of his relationship with Phoebe. However, when an ancient and evil magical being was released from her prison, they must to fight together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. In this chapter there are some references and dialogues from season's five "Siren's Song" which I also do not own.

**Timeline: **Season five's "Siren's Song". This story won't follow the canon.

**Summary**_: _Set during season five's "Siren's Song". After being almost killed by the Siren, Cole finally accepts the end of his relationship with Phoebe. However, when an ancient and evil magical being was released from her prison, they must to fight together.

**Ice Queen**

When Phoebe walked in the Siren's place, Cole was with her. They're kissing and a white smoke rose from their mouths.

"Cole...", Phoebe whispered, when he fell back unconscious on the Siren's bed.

"He was cute. But this is my favorite part", the Siren waved her hands and Phoebe slammed against the wall: "Nobody hurts me and gets away with it, little witch".

Phoebe stood up and asked defiantly: "Do wanna bet?"

She threw the potion at the Siren, who cried out in pain and exploded.

The middle Halliwell sister looked at Cole, trying to decide what to do. She didn't know if she should help him or not. In fact, she didn't even know if he was still alive.

Suddenly, Piper and Leo orbed in. "Are you okay?", her sister immediately asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... But Cole...", she pointed at him, who still remained unconscious on the bed.

Leo started to walk over to him, but Phoebe grabbed him by the arm: "No...", she said quietly.

"But, Phoebe, he needs help", Leo looked confused at her.

"It's not our problem... He's dangerous. C'mon, we need to come back home. Let this thing here", she said coldly.

Piper sighed: "Are you sure?".

Phoebe nodded and they orbed out.

Cole picked up his head and caught his breath: "This thing...", he repeated. He looked around him for a moment. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed. _He went after the Siren to help her... She left him behind like he were nothing. How could she be so ungrateful?_

Suddenly, his eyes became very somber. He stood up weakly and slipped his wedding ring out of his finger. "Selfish bitch", he whispered to himself, the veins of his neck popping out, as he threw the ring away.

He looked around him one more time and faded out.

#####

In Siberia, a group of demons was in front of a cave made of ice. They were going to attempt to release an ancient and evil magical being. The Ice Queen was trapped in a freezing cold cage, her eyes were still opened, completely froze.

"Are you sure? She was dangerous in the past", the dark priest asked to them.

"We need her, she will reorganize the Underworld and help us to vanquish the witches...", the demonic alchemist replied.

The dark priest nodded. He accepted went there with this singular group (the alchemist, a wizard and an upper-level demon) to free the Ice Queen from her prison. "So... It's time", he said and injured his own arm, drops of his blood fell on the floor.

They joined hands and started to say the words to free the Ice Queen:

_Magical forces come to us_

_And bring the evil shadow here_

_To free the Ice Queen_

_And plug this world into darkness_

A dark glow wrapped around the cage and disappears. The bars of the cage disintegrate. The woman walked to them, as white wings spread out of her back. She was dressed white as snow, her grey eyes full of hate and anger.

"Welcome back, Diana...", the demonic alchemist kneel beside her.

The Ice Queen looked around her confused and let out a scream so loud that the demons needed to cover their ears.


	2. Once in a Full Moon

**A/N:**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.

I really enjoyed to read your reviews, thank you for let me know what you think about the story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**Once in a Full Moon**

_Siberia_

"How long? How long was I trapped here?", the Ice Queen asked to the demons beside her.

"Two hundred years...", the wizard replied.

She gasped. "The Source...".

"There's no Source now... The old leader was vanquished", the alchemist explained. "This is a long story, Diana...".

"I like stories... And I want to know everything what happened while I was here", she said coldly.

The alchemist nodded and calmly explained everything to her, including the rise and fall of the new Source and how he managed to defeat death.

Diana smiled. She understood now why they freed her. She was the only one who could reorganize the Underworld: "You want me to be your queen, the new Source", she remarked satisfied.

"Exactly... We need you to kill the witches and control this world", the wizard explained.

"And what about this half-breed who defeated the death? How dangerous he can be?", she raised an eyebrow.

"He seemed to be neutral now...", the dark priest said. "He's very powerful, it's true... But he didn't claim the throne when he came back from the Wasteland".

"Well, when the time comes, he will have to make a choice, choose a side", she said.

"And what will happen if he won't choose us?", the wizard asked curiously.

The Ice Queen raised her hand, pointed to the wizard's staff and shot. The wizard watched terrified the staff immediately turn into ice. "I think this answers your question", she said, laughing.

#######

_San Francisco_

_The Halliwell Manor_

"I need to take a bath", Phoebe said.

"Wait...", Piper grabbed her by the arm. "Maybe we should come back to the Siren's place... We shouldn't let Cole alone like we did... It doesn't seem right", she said, pulling in a deep breath. Despite everything that happened in the past, she didn't hate Cole. One day, she accepted him as part of their family and she knew how hard he tried to be good.

"I told you, it's not our problem", Phoebe frowned. "You didn't see him... with her. He ran after the Siren, because he wanted it. No one asked him to do it. The idiot allowed himself to be seduced by her", Phoebe said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Are you jealous? Is that what it is about? Phoebe...".

Phoebe looked skeptically to her sister. "I'm not jealous! I don't care about him. And I don't want to talk about this anymore! I vanquished the Siren, end of the story!", she said, before walked up the stairs.

Piper rubbed her forehead: "I can't believe it!".

"The Siren couldn't have lured them if they didn't love each other", Leo told her.

"Maybe we should go there, to the Siren's place... See if he's fine", she said.

Leo nodded: "I think it's a good idea", he extend his hand to her and they orbed out.

When they arrived to the Siren's place, they found no one there. "He's not here anymore", Piper remarked.

"Piper...", Leo said, looking at the ground.

"What?", she asked.

Leo bent down and picked up a ring: "Is this Cole's wedding band?", he asked.

Piper took it in her hands: "Yeah... But Cole never...", Piper stopped for a moment. "He threw it away...".

Leo extended his hand to her: "Let's go, Piper... Cole is not here and this is not our problem", he said and they orbed out.

#######

_San Francisco_

_Cole's Penthouse_

When Cole arrived in his penthouse, he still was very weak. He could have die under the Siren's spell and Phoebe just didn't care about it... _Let this thing here_, her words echoed in his head. He ran after the Siren to help her and her sisters, but it wasn't enough to change her cold heart. She even didn't let Leo help him... She just leave him there like he wasn't a human being...

He walked weakly across the living room and took a photo of him and Phoebe in his hands. It was time to move on with his life. He loved Phoebe too much, but it wasn't meant to be. He was just another demon to her and he couldn't change that.

Still holding the photo in his hands, Cole walked out onto the balcony and looked at the full moon. _Ungrateful bitch,_he muttered to himself under his breath, before tore the photo into small pieces and flung them away.

He still wanted to use his powers to help people, but he wanted nothing to do with the Charmed Ones anymore. From that moment on, he decided that he would be free.


	3. Blindness

**A/N: **_Thank you, guys, for the reviews, follows and favorites. _

_I know that some of you want that Cole finds someone else, a OC. I promise I will think about it. I really understand why all of you want to fry Phoebe, she was evil towards Cole. For a while, she will continue to do that, but eventually she will change... What I just don't know yet is if she will wake up on time to find her happiness._

_To charmedwiccafanforever: I agree with you, Cole and Phoebe still love each other. But I don't know if Phoebe will change her behavior on time to win Cole back._

_In this chapter, there's a reference to "Cole's goodbye letter to Phoebe". _

* * *

**Blindness**

"Thank you...", Phoebe said, before turn off the phone. She looked at the ground, with teary eyes.

"What happened, honey?", Piper asked, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Cole...", she sighed. "He signed the divorce papers...".

"And why are you sad? Is not that what you wanted?", Piper asked.

"Of course is that what I wanted; I'm not sad, I'm really happy!", Phoebe answered promptly. "I don't want Cole in my life anymore".

Piper shocked her head: "You don't seem happy to me...".

Phoebe bit her lip: "Well, but I am. Happy, happy, happy!".

"I hope you don't regret that, honey...", Piper said, _wiping a slight tear_ away from her sister's eye.

"He was the Source, Piper. He could kill us all, he still can kill us all for crying out loud! I can't love him, he's dangerous, all that powers he collected...", Phoebe said nervously.

"They're just powers, Phoebe... And he isn't trying to kill us; he's always trying to help us", Piper said softly. "I don't know... I know you are scared, but...".

"But what?", Phoebe frowned.

"Come with me", Piper said and they went to her room. "There's something I didn't tell you... I asked Leo to go with me to the Siren's place... See if Cole was fine. When we arrived there, he wasn't there anymore, but we found it", she explained and reached for the wedding band.

"Cole's wedding band...", Phoebe recognized the ring instantly, holding it in her hand.

"I know you're hurt, Phoebe, but you act like a real bitch at the Siren's place", Piper said.

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you saying?". She couldn't believe her sister was talking to her that way.

"I think Cole listened what you said... He was lured by the Siren because he was trying to prove himself to you. And you just leave him there alone", Piper said calmly.

Phoebe rubbed her forehead: "Why are you tormenting me?", she asked angrily. "You know how much I love..ed him. You saw all the tears I cried for him".

"What are two doing?", Paige asked, as she appeared in the room.

"Piper is the new Cole's lawyer!", Phoebe said.

"What?", Paige looked at them confused.

"She decided to take sides with him...", Phoebe shouted.

"Phoebe, it's not that...", Piper protested.

"Of course it is... I loved him, Piper! I put myself against everyone because of him and the damn bastard accepted become the Source of All Evil. He betrayed me!", Phoebe yelled at her and started to cry.

Paige rubbed her forehead, as she slowly stepped back, trying to leave the room, without being noticed. "Where do you think you're going, lady?", Phoebe crossed her arms. "Come here and tell Piper that we saw this movie before. Cole is evil and I have every right to treat him the way I did".

"Enough!", Piper shouted, before Paige could even open her mouth. "If you really think that you have the right to treat Cole the way you did, then I have nothing more to say", she threw her hands up and turned away from Phoebe.

"Phoebe...", Paige said quietly. "You have every right to be angry him".

Phoebe shocked her head: "Are you sure?".

Paige smiled and hugged her: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure... He's evil, Phoebe. It's his nature...".

If her sister had said those words to her an hour ago, Phoebe would agree with everything, but now she wasn't certainly about it. She pressed Cole's wedding band in her hand, wondering if Piper was right. Maybe she was being too hard on him.

"I need to go... I have some things to do", she said.

"Okay... But just forget what Piper said...", Paige said softly.

Phoebe faked a smile and left.

She decided took her car and drove to Cole's penthouse. Maybe they could try to work things out. She could make another power stripping potion for him and they could be happy.

Phoebe took a deep breath when she heard the elevator ding. _The last chance, Cole,_ she muttered under her breath. The elevator doors opened and she walked in.

"What the hell was going on here?", she asked, completely disgusted. Cole was with another woman, they're kissing on the couch.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?", Cole asked as he stood up. "You can't come in here like that".

Phoebe looked angrily at the woman who was clearly embarrassed with the situation. "I make you a question, Cole! What the hell was that?".

"Get outta here!", he pointed to the door. "I don't owe you any explanation anymore!".

Phoebe shocked her head: "I'm such an idiot! I almost believe you...".

Cole rolled his eyes: "What are you talking about?".

"_I was dead before I met you. I was born the day you loved me. And my love for you will keep me alive forever_", she said, with a thin voice. "You're such a liar!".

Cole looked at his ex-wife stunned, as the woman finally spoke something: "Who is this woman?"

"She's...", he started to answer, but Phoebe interrupted him: "I'm his wife!".

"Phoebe!", Cole shouted in disbelief.

"What?", the woman asked confused and embarrassed.

"Get outta here, before I do something really stupid!", Phoebe warned her.

"Phoebe, stop!", Cole tried to be calm.

"I think you two should talk... I better go", she said, running out of the door.

"You're unbelievable!", Cole said angrily. "What's wrong with you?".

"What's wrong with me? You're an idiot! I came here so we could talk...", she said.

"We have nothing more to talk about!", he said coldly. "You've already made your point. You left me at the Siren's place... I could die and you didn't care...".

"Don't be such a drama queen!", Phoebe frowned. "You're fine... Nothing happened to you".

"Get out!", Cole pointed to the door again. "I don't want to see you anymore...".

Phoebe shocked her head and leave.

#######

In the Underworld, the Ice Queen was in her chambers talking to the wizard. He explained to her everything about the Charmed Ones:

"They are the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth. They're dangerous... We need to destroy them".

"But they're not invincible... We just need to find a way to break them down", she said.

"Several demons tried and failed", he remarked.

"Because they're not strong enough...", she said. "Anyway, I think we should focus on one of them... The weakest one".

The wizard smiled: "Phoebe...".

The Ice Queen nodded: "She's weak and has an inclination to evil. I think we can play a little with that".


	4. The darkness is coming

**A/N: **Thank you, all of you, for the reviews. I know, Phoebe is been an idiot. And in this chapter it won't be different (maybe even worse). I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Hypnos/Michael was inspired by Greek Mythology.

**The darkness is coming**

In the Underworld, the Ice Queen looked proudly at her chambers. A room made of ice, in the middle of the Underworld.

"What do you think?", she asked to the wizard, excited about the new decoration.

"My queen froze hell...", the wizard remarked. "Too cold for my tastes, but I have to admit that's amazing".

The queen smiled. "Well, I like it... It's cold like me... Now, tell me. Do you have any news of Hypnos?".

"He's in the human realm, following the witch", he replied.

"Good...", she said quietly.

* * *

After came back from Cole's penthouse, Phoebe looked for Piper in her room: "You... That's your fault!", she shouted.

"What are you talking about?", Piper looked at her confused.

"You told me that I did wrong with Cole", Phoebe explained. "So I decided to go after him... I thought that maybe we should talk, you know ...".

"And?", Piper asked enthusiastically.

Phoebe sighed: "When I arrived there, I found him with another woman. They were making out on the couch, can you believe that?".

Piper couldn't help, but laughed: "You're divorced, Phoebe...".

"But he can't do this, Piper! He can't be with someone else!", Phoebe frowned.

"And why not?", Piper asked in surprise.

"Why? Well, there's a perfect explanation for this... I can say...", she gasped.

"I knew it! You're jealous on him!", Piper said, shaking her head.

"I'm not jealous!", Phoebe coughed. "I... I was just trying to help the poor woman".

"Help her? Phoebe, what did you do?", Piper raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe _scratched her head, trying_ to think. "I... Well...".

"Phoebe! Spill it!", Piper crossed her arms.

"I told her that I was Cole's wife and that she should leave his place", Phoebe confessed embarrassed.

_Piper rolled her eyes: "I can't believe you... Why did you do this? And don't give me this crap that you're trying to help the woman"._

_ "Fine_! I went to his place to talk to him, I wanted to give him, to us, another chance. And I freaked out when I saw that woman there. I don't want anyone else to have him, that's the truth. Are you satisfied? I acted like an idiot because I was jealous!", Phoebe shouted.

"You made your choice, Phoebe. And now you can't stop him to move on with his life", Piper pondered, before left her sister alone with her thoughts.

_Dammit, she's right_, Phoebe thought.

She went to her bed and tried to sleep. But she tossed and turned all night. She couldn't stop thinking of Cole. _I made a mistake giving up on him, _she thought.

The next day, Phoebe decided to meet him in the law firm. She wanted to talk to him about what happened in his Penthouse. She didn't act right after all, and he deserved her apologies.

And maybe they could work things out.

"I want to see Cole", she said to his secretary.

"Mr. Turner is in a meeting with a client", the woman explained.

"No problem, I can wait", Phoebe said, sitting on a chair.

Half-hour later, Phoebe still was there, flipping through the pages of a magazine, when Cole finally opened the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Turner", a man said to him, before leaving.

Cole was about to talk something to his secretary, when he noticed Phoebe's presence there: "What are you doing here?", he asked suspiciously.

"We need to talk", Phoebe said calmly.

"We have nothing to talk about...", he said coldly, but Phoebe ignored him and walked into his office: "What are you doing?", he asked stunned.

"I told you: I want to talk to you", she said firmly.

Cole rolled his eyes: "This is not funny!", he said to his secretary.

"I'm sorry Mr. Turner", the woman said, trying to hide her smile.

Cole entered the room and closed the door behind them: "What do you want now?'.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted last night", she said truthfully.

Cole looked at her surprised. He could barely believe that the glorious Phoebe Halliwell was apologizing to him "I'm glad that you noticed your mistake", he said softly.

"I went there to talk about us and things went out of control when I saw you with that woman...", she explained.

"Phoebe... You don't...", Cole started to say something, but she interrupted him.

"Please, I need to say that... I thought that maybe I was too hard on you... I shouldn't leave you alone at the Siren's place. I know that you're just trying to help me, but I was scared, okay?".

"Scared?", Cole frowned.

She took in a deep breath. "Cole, you were the Source! You broke my trust in you and...".

"You still didn't get it, didn't you? It wasn't my fault, my choice", Cole said sadly.

"What are you talking about?", Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter anymore...", he looked away.

"It matters to me!", Phoebe said firmly.

He glanced at her with pain in his eyes: "The Seer tricked me, Phoebe. When I accepted to take in the Hollow, I didn't know that I would become the Source... It wasn't my choice... It was...".

"Possession", she completed, realizing what he was talking about. "But how was that possible? You seemed so... normal...".

"Normal?", Cole asked. "Oh, I see... I didn't change like Piper, when she turned into a Fury, or like you, when you turned into a Banshee... No large black fingernails, no distinctive white hair or high pitched scream... The signs were only in my eyes and in my behavior, but you... you just ignored that, you assumed that I wanted it. Once a demon always a demon after all".

Phoebe stepped back: "I don't know what to say...".

"There's nothing to say. It doesn't matter anymore...", Cole told her.

Phoebe shocked her head: "Of course it matters, Cole. How can you say that? Don't you see? There's hope for us", she said, her hands shaking.

"Phoebe, don't...", he started to say, but she cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"What does that means?", Cole asked confused.

"We still love each other. We can fix this mess... Look, I can make a power stripping potion for you", she said nervously.

"A power stripping potion?', he asked, pulling away from her.

"Yes, to free you of these demonic powers...", she said quietly.

"I don't want a power stripping potion", he protested.

"But, Cole, you can't stay with your powers...", she said, caressing his face.

Cole removed her hand from his face: "My powers are just powers, Phoebe. They're not evil!".

"Of course they are!", Phoebe insisted. "It's decided. You'll drink a power stripping potion and everything is gonna be okay".

"You don't make decisions for me!", Cole said angrily. "I don't want your damn power stripping potion!".

Phoebe looked at him surprised. "But this is for the best".

"For you, maybe... Not for me. Please, leave!", Cole said firmly, as he opened the door.

"Cole, listen to me...", she insisted.

"No, this conversation is over. Leave me alone!", he said firmly.

Phoebe looked sadly at him and left the office. Cole closed the door behind him, trying to control himself. He couldn't go through this anymore. She would never accept him the way he was.

By her hand, Phoebe was lost and confused. She hung her head in pain and walked slowly on the street.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she was almost hit by a car.

"Are you okay?", a man helped her.

"I'm fine... I think", Phoebe replied, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?", he asked politely.

Phoebe nodded: "I was distracted and I didn't see the car, but I'm okay...".

"You're shaking...", he remarked. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No... I'm really fine", she assured him.

The man smiled: "You seem very nervous... C'mon, let me take you to the coffee house on the other side of the street. You'll sit and relax a little".

"I... don't know", Phoebe looked at him and felt confused. "You are very gentle, I'm sorry... I don't know your name...".

"Michael... My name is Michael", he said. "And yours?".

"Phoebe...", she replied shyly.

"Phoebe... Beautiful name. C'mon, I can read in your eyes that you need a break...", he said quietly.

Phoebe sighed, it was truth. "It's okay", she said.

Michael smiled and they went together to coffee house.

_Stupid little witch_, he thought, as an evil smile formed in his face.


	5. Hypnos

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews. _

**Hypnos**

In the coffee house, Phoebe seemed more relaxed, after a nice talk with Michael. He was a very interesting guy, with the most beautiful pair of green eyes she ever saw. He distracted her and, for one single moment, she forgot her problems, the discussion she had with Cole an hour ago.

"Feel better?", he asked.

"Yeah, thank you...", she replied softly. _What a pair of eyes!, she thought._

The guy smiled seductively at her and moved his hands to her: "Are you sure?", he asked and Phoebe felt a little shiver down her spine.

She nodded, almost lost in his eyes: "I need to go... Thank you", she said, getting up to leave.

Michael looked intensively at her: "Take care of yourself, Phoebe".

"I will", she smiled shyly, before left the coffee house.

She walked slowly down the sidewalk, when she heard his voice again: "Phoebe, wait!". To her surprise, Michael _ran_ up the driveway to meet her.

Phoebe looked surprised at him: "Michael...".

"Look...", he paused, regaining his breath. "I'm sorry for the cliché, but... here it goes... I know we just met and this is crazy, I just learned you name", he said standing close to her. "But would you like to go out with me tonight?".

Phoebe smiled slightly, wondering what to answer to him. This was craziness, an hour ago she was talking to Cole about work things out, about a power stripping potion to free him... "I think... I...", she didn't know what say and stopped, searching for the right words.

Seeing her indecision, Michael pushed a card and said casually: "Look, here's my phone number".

She took the card in her hands: "Michael, I...", she started to say, but he interrupted her: "Call me, I will be there".

Phoebe sighed as she watched him disappear down the streets.

She kept the card and went to work. That rest of the day was incredible boring and she couldn't stop to think. _Why was Cole being so stubborn about those damn powers? Didn't he know how much dangerous they were? She was only trying to help him..._

Lost in her thoughts, she finished her column. And, when she finally came back home, she decided to call Cole. However, he refused to talk to her. "I told you, we have nothing to talk about... You can't accept me the way I am... It's over between us, stop to call me", he said in a cold tone of voice.

Phoebe felt her heart turned into ice. _How could he be so selfish? Maybe he didn't love her the way he claimed, he just couldn't make a simple sacrifice for her__, _she thought.

She put her hand in her right pocket and reached for the card with Michael's phone number. After a few moments of hesitation, she took the phone and called him. They talked and she agreed to go out with him. They would meet in a bar.

Phoebe decided to wear a beautiful black dress. "Where are you going?", Paige asked.

"I will meet some guy", she replied promptly.

Paige smiled satisfied. It was a good sign, her sister needed to move on with her life and forget Cole for good. "Have fun!", she said.

"I will try", Phoebe smiled and left.

The night was beautiful and the bar was full of people. "Hi", she waved at Michael.

_My little stupid witch, _he thought, walking to her with a smile on his face. "I knew I would meet you again, my sweet Phoebe", he said, hugging her.

When he put his arms around her, Phoebe felt a little dizzy, but she just ignored it. Then Michael led her to a small table, where they sat down to talk. He ordered some drinks: "My dear and lovely Phoebe, the most beautiful woman I ever saw. The night will be our cage", curiously, he talked like someone who was casting a spell.

"You're talking like a...", Phoebe paused, lost in his eyes, slowly feeling a wave of dizziness taking over her.

"Are you okay?", he asked, touching her hand.

"I don't know", she said.

"C'mon...", he said, extending his hands to her. "I'll take you to my place...".

"But...", Phoebe looked confused to him.

Michael smiled and put his finger on her lips: "I promise, you won't regret it...", he whispered on her ear and Phoebe couldn't say "no".

They walked slowly to the parking lot. "My sweet little Phoebe...", he said in a whisper, kissing her. Suddenly, Phoebe felt strange, her eyes clouded over. "Michael...", she whispered, unable to get rid of his embrace.

Michael let out an evil smile: "You came to me willingly, my dear... and this was all I needed". Seeing his prey helpless, he started to chant the spell:

_Power of the night come to me_

_ And send the witch to the world of dreams_

_ Where she couldn't be free_

_ Where everything is as hollow as it seems._

Phoebe cried in pain and fell on his arms. "My stupid beautiful witch, you're mine now", he said, before shimmered out with her.


	6. The world in black and white

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you're liking the story :)

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**The world in black and white**

Piper and Paige were in the kitchen, with a map and a crystal, trying to scry for Phoebe.

"Piper, what's going on? Why can't we find her?", Paige asked.

"There's something very wrong here... Something evil and powerful enough to keep us from finding her", Piper remarked.

Suddenly, Leo orbed in: "The Elders have no idea where she is. The only thing they know is that she's alive...", he said.

Paige rolled her eyes: "Why is this not surprising me?".

On spur of moment Piper got an idea: "Cole...".

Paige raised an eyebrow: "What about Cole? Do you think he has something to do with her missing?".

"No", Piper answered promptly. "Maybe he could help us to find her".

"I think it's not a good idea", Leo commented.

"Leo is right, Piper. I don't trust Cole...", Paige said.

"But I do", Piper said firmly. "I'll talk to him. Do you come with me or stay here scrying for nothing?", she asked to her sister.

"Fine!", Paige said enthusiastically.

They decided to go to Cole's office and ask for his help. "Are you sure about this?", Paige asked, staring at the front of the building.

"It's for Phoebe", Piper said softly.

A few minutes later, they finally entered Cole's office: "What do you want?", Cole asked coldly.

Piper sighed: "Phoebe's missing... And we can't scry for her... She disappeared like smoke in the air", she said in despair.

Cole cleared his throat: "What?".

"She had a date with a guy and didn't come home... There's something wrong", Paige explained.

"I understand", Cole said, rubbing his forehead. _That was so typical of Phoebe. She appeared in his office, supposedly to work things out with him, but, just a couple of hours later, she went on a date with someone else_. _Now he was more certain than ever that he made the right decision when he refused that power stripping potion. _"Who's the guy?", he asked unemotionally.

"We don't know...", Piper admitted.

"I don't know if I can help you", Cole said truthfully. "It's not my problem... not anymore". He couldn't go through this again. _Phoebe made her bed now she has to lie in it._

Paige nodded: "I knew it was a waste of time coming here", she said. "C'mon, Piper. Let's get out of here".

"No...", Piper said quietly, with teary eyes. "Cole, please... We don't know what do and I won't lose another sister!", she said almost begging.

"Piper... I...", he said quietly, felling sorry for her. He had always liked and admired her. She was a lovely and sweet person who didn't deserve any of this.

"Please...", she said one more time and Cole found himself completely defeated by the sadness in her eyes.

"I think I can check around", he said softly.

"Seriously?", she asked, with hope in her eyes.

Cole nodded: "Just give me some time...".

"Thank you...", Piper said under her breath. "I'll go with you".

Cole shocked his head: "No, I'll go there alone, Piper. You're pregnant and I can take this risk..."

"But...", she protested. "I can help you".

"No!", Cole insisted. "If you really want me to find Phoebe, you need to let me do this alone".

Piper took a deep breath: "Fine... I just want my sister back...".

"I'll do my best", he assured her.

When the two Halliwell sisters left his office, Cole called his secretary and told her to cancel all his meetings for the day.

And, after left the building, he faded out.

Cole felt a strange feeling in his stomach, when he put his feet in the Underworld again. Memories from his past flood back to his mind, as he walked alone. But he was a man with a mission and focused on it. He didn't confess it to Piper, but he still was connect to Phoebe, despite everything that happened between them. That's why he wanted to go there alone. He didn't want anyone to see that he had the power to sense her, if they were at the same plane.

Cole _closed his eyes and let_ out a slow sigh. He could feel her presence somewhere in that area. He walked cautiously through a large cave which he recognized instantly. That were the cave where lived Hypnos, the lord of the dreams.

Instinctively Cole stepped back. Hypnos was one of the most feared creatures down there and he wasn't certainly if he could vanquish him. _Dammit, Phoebe_, he thought, clenching his fists.

He took in a deep breath and faded into the cave. When he stepped into the chamber inside it, his eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't prepared for the scene before him: Phoebe was lying on a stone altar as Hypnos, knife in hand, chanted a spell.

Cole was fast and threw an energy ball at him: "Stay away from her!", he said seriously.

Hypnos smiled at him: "The witch and her powers are mine! I own her now, her dreams. There's nothing you can do to protect her..."

"I can vanquish you!", Cole challenged him.

"You don't have the power to do it, you're not the Source anymore!", Hypnos said.

Cole formed a fireball in his right hand: "Well, I'm not the Source anymore, but I still know how to fight!", he said and threw the fireball at his opponent.

Hypnos flew against the dark wall and cried in pain, as a red smoke wrapped his body. _Damn bastard, _Cole thought. The red smoke was preventing his vanquish, protecting his body.

Noticing that Hypnos were trying to shimmer away, Cole threw another fireball at him: "You won't get away", he shouted.

The red smoke disappeared and the flames started to take Hypnos over. His eyes widened in pain: "You'll come with me...", he said throwing his knife at Cole, hitting him in his shoulder.

Only a few seconds after Hypnos finally disappeared in flames, Phoebe opened her eyes. "Cole...", she looked at him confused, still feeling a little dizzy.

She saw Cole close his eyes and slowly pull out a knife buried in his shoulder: "Oh, my God", she ran to him and pulled him close to her. However Cole's acid blood fell on her arm, before his wound self-healed.

Phoebe started to cry in despair, as she felt the terrible pain in her arm. "No!", Cole yelled in despair, quickly fading them away.

When they arrived at the Halliwell Manor, the sisters ran to them: "Phoebe!", Piper cried, seeing her sister's arm.

"Call Leo, now!", Cole ordered, his hands shaking. "Phoebe, I'm sorry...", he whispered in her ear.

It took a few seconds until Leo orbed in: "What happened?", he asked, seeing that Phoebe was crying in pain, her arm with a strange burn.

"Heal her now!", Cole shouted.

Leo knelt beside her and, pulling in one deep breath to steady his nerves, he put his hands of her injury and they began to glow with a warming yellow light. He sighed in relief when Phoebe's wound disappeared.

"Thank you, Leo", Phoebe said.

"Who did this to you?", Paige asked.

"I did it... It was an accident... I was fighting with the kidnaper and he hit me with a knife. My blood spilled on her arm", Cole said with defeated eyes. He felt guilty, even if it wasn't exactly his fault.

He could feel their eyes on him. Leo, Paige, even Piper, were looking at him like he was a monster. "I'm sorry", he added.

"Sorry?", Paige asked angrily. "You're dangerous! You're a freaking monster".

"Paige!", Phoebe shocked her head. "Don't do this!".

"He hurt you, Phoebe! He's more dangerous than any threat we faced before...".

"Enough!", Phoebe said firmly. "I need to talk to him alone, please".

"But, Phoebe...", Paige began again, but Piper moved to put her hand on her shoulder: "They need to talk... She's safe now. That's all that matters".

"If he tries something, just yell", Paige said, as she went upstairs with Piper and Leo.

"It was an accident. I would never hurt you deliberately", Cole tried to explain himself.

"I know that... But that's only one way of a thousand that your powers can turn against innocent people. Let me help you, Cole...", Phoebe said softly.

"Help me?", he asked.

"Yeah, help you", she said, putting her hand on his arm. "You need to accept the power stripping potion".

"I need my powers... I need to protect myself", he said softly.

"I can protect you...", Phoebe said quietly.

Cole let out a laugh: "You can barely protect yourself, Phoebe... Anyway, it's not that simple...".

"Cole, please. There's good inside you. I can feel it...", Phoebe caressed his face. "Let me free you from evil".

Cole shocked his head: "You don't understand... I can't do this... It's dangerous. I'm sorry... I need to go".

"But..", Phoebe started to say, but he just faded out.

"Cole", she whispered, feeling the emptiness in her arms. She always hated this part, when he faded/shimmered away abruptly. But it wouldn't happen anymore. Phoebe decided that Cole needed her help.

She would make the decision for him.

At night, she went to the attic, _decided to use her knowledge and skills to free him from evil._

"Phoebe? What are you doing?", Piper asked, entering there.

"A potion... for Cole", she replied.

Piper looked at her confused. "But there's no need to vanquish Cole... You said yourself that what happened was an accident".

"It's not a vanquish potion", Phoebe cut her off. "It's a power stripping potion".

"A power stripping potion? Does Cole agree with that?", Piper raised an eyebrow.

"No!", Phoebe replied promptly.

"I don't understand", Piper pulled in a breath.

"Cole don't want to drink the power stripping potion, but he will", Phoebe said firmly.

Piper frowned: "Phoebe, he needs to agree with that".

"No, he doesn't. Cole doesn't know what it's better for him, okay? But I do, he need to be saved and I'll take care of him...", she said, still trying to make the potion.

Piper shocked her head and left her sister alone in the attic, with a bad feeling in her heart.

_It wouldn't end well._


	7. The dark side of Cupid (part one)

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. I really love to read them. I just want to ask you to be nice, okay?

**The dark side of the Cupid (part one)**

"Good morning", Phoebe said, with a smile on her face, as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning...You're in a good mood". Piper remarked.

"Well, I am, because I finished the power stripping potion. It's the same stuff I used before, I just made some adjustments... You know, Cole is super demon now and I need a powerful potion to free him from all that evil inside him", she explained.

Piper sighed: "We need to talk about this".

Phoebe rolled her eyes: "I know what I'm doing... I told you that, he need to be saved".

"He needs to agree with that, Phoebe. Don't force him to take the potion", Piper said softly.

Phoebe shocked her head: "Piper, Cole's powers are evil!".

"He used his powers to save you... He saved you!", she insisted.

"You saw my arm", Phoebe said.

"It was an accident...", Piper said sadly.

"I know that... That's why I made a power stripping potion and not a vanquish potion".

"He's not evil... He can use his powers to help people, to fight with us...", Piper pondered.

"Enough, okay? You have any idea about what you are talking about! Do you think this is easy for me? Of course not! And you can't understand it, because you have a perfect life! You are married to an angel! Leo orbs around and heals people... He doesn't have demonic acid blood and other lethal powers", Phoebe said angrily.

"I know you're scared about his powers, but he can choose how to use them. Look at me, my powers are lethal too. I can blow things up! My powers are dangerous", Piper said seriously.

"You're a good witch...", her sister let out a laugh. "You can't compare yourself with him".

"Why not?", Piper asked. "I'm a good witch, because of my actions, not because my powers... The same principle can be applied to Cole".

"But...", Phoebe began again.

"If you force him to take the potion, he won't forgive you, Phoebe. He'll hate you for this...", Piper warned her.

Phoebe frowned: "You're wrong! He would never hate me...". _  
_

"Are you sure?", Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I... Maybe I should... Maybe I should think better about it", Phoebe lowered her head.

Piper nodded and pulled her sister into a hug: "Everything is gonna be okay, sweetie...".

"I hope you're right about this...", Phoebe said, crying in her sister's arms. "I know that sometimes I am hard to deal with. I know myself, but I... I'm scared... That's why I treated him like I did, because I'm not strong enough to go through this again. I don't want to lose him from evil!".

"And you won't", her oldest sister assured her.

* * *

In the Underworld, the dark priest brought the news: Hypnos had failed in his mission. Phoebe was perfectly safe in her home.

"How?", the Ice Queen asked.

"Cole rescued her and vanquished Hypnos. I told you, Diana, he's very powerful and a threat to us... He loves the witch and always will protect her and her sisters, no matter what...", he explained.

"You told me that they're not together anymore...", she said, her tone grumpy.

"But this doesn't mean the feeling isn't there, my queen... The proof is that he saved her", he remarked.

The Ice Queen sat in her throne of ice and thought for a moment: "So... We need to destroy the bond between the witch and Cole, for good. We need to destroy what's left of their love".

The dark priest nodded: "I agree with you, but the question is: how?".

The Ice Queen smiled, when an idea crossed her mind: "You said that the witches' powers are rooted in their bond as sisters...".

"Exactly", the dark priest raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think I know how to destroy the love between our star crossed lovers, and, as reward, break the Power of Three as well. It'll be perfect...", she rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"And how do you plan to do it?", he asked.

"You'll see. Call the Dark Cupid here. Now!", she ordered.

"As you wish, my queen...", he nodded and left the queen's chambers.

An hour later, he reappeared with the Dark Cupid by his side.

"My queen", the Dark Cupid knelt before her.

"I have a mission for you...", she said, staring at his black wings. "I need your special skills".

The Dark Cupid smiled: "Who should I hit with my dark arrows?", he asked promptly.

"A Charmed One and the former Source of All Evil", she replied with an evil smile.

"Well, there are three charmed sisters. Which one will be the victim?", he asked again.

"The oldest one...", she answered.

"Consider it done", the Dark Cupid nodded and shimmered out.

The dark priest let out an evil smile: "Once wounded by the dark arrow, they'll temporally be out of control. Now I understand what my queen wants to do... But are you sure it will work?".

"I think so... You know how people feel when they're betrayed by their loved ones", she explained.

"They'll suspect there's something wrong with them...", he warned her.

"Maybe not... Phoebe Halliwell will be too busy with her own jealousy to figure out our plan...", she told him.

"Her feelings will betray her, she'll lose control and turn against her own sister and Cole. By the other hand, when the spell is broken, Piper and Cole will feel ashamed and guilty... They'll be consumed by these feelings. They will be vulnerable", he remarked.

"And it will be the end of the Charmed Ones", she said, smirking at him.


	8. The dark side of Cupid (part two)

**A/N: **_Thank you for the lovely reviews._

_To JamieTurner777: Thank you for the support, I'm glad you like my idea. _

_To Guest: I'm happy you enjoyed "The Lost Soul". I'm not planning a sequel at this moment, because I have other stories in mind._

_To __Naruto Loves Femkyuubi: I love your reviews! __I didn't say that you were insulting_ _or anything. I just asked everyone to be nice, okay ;)_

_To Guest (2): Thank you for the support._

_To Guest (3): I like Piper too :)_

_Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

**The dark side of the cupid (part two)**

At the Bay Mirror, Phoebe Halliwell was in her office, looking at the computer screen. She just couldn't concentrate on work. Her personal life was a mess and she felt like a fraud giving advice to people, when she could barely handle her own problems.

The knock at the door broke her thoughts: "Hi", Cole said quietly, as he walked in.

"Are you using the door now?", she asked with a shyly smile.

"Yeah, I'm trying to slow down with my powers", he explained calmly. "And your arm?".

"Fine", she replied quietly. "Cole, about what happened... I know it wasn't your fault, okay? But it was really creepy... ".

Cole shocked his head: "I'm not a monster!".

"I know, I didn't say that. It was Paige", she told him calmly.

He looked at her sadly: "But you seemed to agree with her... Dammit, Phoebe! When we get to this point where we are now? We used to care about each other...".

Phoebe looked away from him: "I still care about you... I was confused and panicked. I even planned to do something stupid...".

"What are you talking about?", he asked frowning.

Phoebe pulled in a deep breath, before replied: "I made a power stripping potion last night".

Cole stepped back, his eyes full of sorrow: "A power stripping potion? But I told you that it wasn't what I wanted or what I needed!".

"I know... I... I would force you to take the potion...", she lowered her head.

Cole looked at her in disbelief: "This is my life, Phoebe! You have no right to do something like this to me. How could you even think about it?".

"I know", she said softly. "I told you, I was confused. But Piper convinced me to not to do this to you...".

"Piper?", he glanced at her.

"Yeah, she gave a lecture about how I was quick to judge. She told me that it wasn't the powers, but what was done with them that matters... And I think that maybe she's right", Phoebe said truthfully.

"Seriously?", Cole asked hopefully. "So I'm not the freaking monster, because of my powers?".

Phoebe looked at him with teary eyes: "Of course not... You saved my life and didn't deserve what Paige told you... I'm sorry...".

"It's okay...", he gasped and after a few seconds of silence he added. "I better go now".

Phoebe felt her heart drop, as he walked away. "Wait", she said.

"What?', he turned to her. Phoebe was breathing heavily, as she approached him.

"Phoebe...", he let out in a whisper.

She said nothing, she just held his face and kissed him passionately. However Cole grabbed her fists to stop her: "What are you doing?", he asked confused.

Phoebe stepped back, blushing a little: "I'm sorry...", she said, as tears started to filling her eyes. Cole stared at her and, pulling her close to him again, kissed her. For a moment, nothing else mattered. Wrapped in each other's arms, they remembered why they fell in love the first place.

"Wait...", Phoebe said, her eyes closed. "Not here...".

"You're right...", Cole said, his heart beating hard and fast.

"We need to slow down...", she pondered, opening her eyes again.

"I agree...", Cole nodded.

"We can meet tonight at P3", she suggested. "And maybe try to work things out", she said, looking away.

"And I won't to take the power stripping potion for this? Will you accept me the way I am?", Cole looked at her curiously.

Phoebe reached for him and touched his face: "No, you won't. And, yes, I accept you the way you are...".

He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead: "I will be there... But it will be our last chance, Phoebe...", he whispered in her ear, before leave her office.

* * *

It was a beautiful night in San Francisco and Piper Halliwell went to her nightclub. As always, she had a lot of work waiting for her. When she arrived there, she popped open her car door and climbed out. She didn't notice the Dark Cupid lurking behind her.

The Dark Cupid looked attentively at her, with his bow in hand.

"_Dark arrows through your heart, Cole Turner is the name of the man you desire_", he chanted, before shot his dark arrow at her.

Suddenly, Piper felt strange, her heart beating hard and fast. She put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"It's done", the Dark Cupid smiled satisfied.

He was about to shimmer away when he saw Cole Turner arriving there.

"Hi", Cole said to her.

"Cole...", Piper said under her breath, looking at him up and down. Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself lost in his blue eyes.

Watching them carefully, the Dark Cupid could barely believe in his luck. Once again, he chanted the spell: "_Dark arrows through your heart, Piper Halliwell is the name of the woman you desire_".

When the dark arrow hit his back, Cole started to feel a little dizzy. He closed his eyes, as he felt his heart beating fast.

"Piper...", he let out in a whisper.


	9. The dark side of Cupid (part three)

**A/N: **Thank you, again, for the lovely reviews.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**The dark side of the cupid (part three)**

When the dark arrow hit his back, Cole started to feel a little dizzy. He closed his eyes, as he felt his heart beating fast.

"Piper...", he let out in a whisper.

Cole didn't understand what was happening to him, why he started to feel that way. But, when he looked at Piper, he felt the urge to wrap her in his arms. He forgot everything around him, the reason he went to P3 in the first place. The only thing he knew was that his heart was beating fast for her. It was impossible to resist; the feeling was too strong.

Piper's heart was pounding fast. She lightly approached him and touched his face. This moment, dizziness took her over and she almost fell on her knees, but Cole held her on his arms and kept her from falling. "Cole...", she whispered and took a breath. He looked at her brown eyes and kissed her. He never felt this way before... It was like he was under a spell.

Something inside Piper was telling her it wasn't right. But it didn't speak as loud as her heart. She found herself completely lost is his arms and she kissed him back. "Come with me...", she whispered, the words just came out from her mouth instantly.

Cole nodded and followed her into the nightclub. They went straight to Piper's office, ignoring the people around them. "Here...", Piper said, pulling him close to her.

Meanwhile, Phoebe arrived at P3. She was a little nervous, because she really wanted to work things out with Cole this time. They went through so much together, but still loved each other deeply and she wouldn't give up on him.

_We just need to talk and forgive_, she thought.

She pulled in a deep breath, before entered the nightclub.

As always, the lights and the music were great and people were actually having fun. Phoebe looked at her watch and approached the bar. "Great night!", she said to Michael, the new bartender.

"Yeah, really great! Do you want drink something?", he asked.

"No, thanks. I'm waiting someone...", she said, looking around her. "Is Piper here?".

Michael started to clean the counter and answered without look at her: "She's in her office with... huh... well...", he stopped, uncertainty in his eyes.

Phoebe looked at her concerned: "What?".

Michael shocked his head: "Nothing...", he said. _He saw Piper with a man. He saw the way she lead him to her office. But that wasn't his business at all. The best thing to do was shut his mouth. He was a simple bartender and didn't want to lose his job._

Phoebe looked at him and noticed there was something wrong. She decided to go to Piper's office.

She knocked the door, before entered there. She could barely believe the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. Her sister and Cole were wrapped in each other's arms, exchanging kisses, like the world around them didn't exist.

Phoebe didn't say a word, she just turned away and close the door behind her. Her entire body was shaking, as she walked away from Piper's office. _Her sister... Her own sister... How could that even be possible? _

She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. She felt sick, thinking of what was happening in that office. And, suddenly, the unbearable pain was replaced by anger.

She was breathing heavily, her eyes became somber and her blood boiled in anger. She was about to go back there when she heard Leo's voice behind her: "Hi!".


	10. The breaking point

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews.

**The breaking point**

Phoebe was breathing heavily, her eyes became somber and her blood boiled in anger. She was about to go back there when she heard Leo's voice behind her: "Hi!".

Phoebe turned to him: "Leo, what are you doing here?", she asked, trying to calm herself down.

"I want to see Piper...", he replied simply. "I want to have a romantic night with her... I think she needs more attention".

"Yeah... you have no idea...", Phoebe said quietly.

"What?", Leo asked confused.

"I said _It's a great idea_!", Phoebe said, looking at him. Leo didn't deserve any of this. Piper was an ungrateful and selfish person, who was hurting her own family. Anger took Phoebe over and she started to blame her sister for everything.

_Now she understood why Piper was defending him so fiercely. _

_Her sister wanted Cole by herself and managed to seduce him. With all those evil powers inside him, Cole was vulnerable and she took advantage of that. _

_She manipulated him into rejecting the power stripping potion. Piper was afraid that, without the evil influence inside him, Cole would refuse to be with her._

"Leo, come with me... There's something you need to see", she said, extending her hand to him. Leo deserve to know the truth. Piper had no right to cheat on him like that. She was married to an angel, she was pregnant... How could she be so evil? Cole had those evil powers inside him, influencing him to do these kind of things. It wasn't totally his fault. But Piper... She had no excuse for her behavior.

"Why? What's happening?", Leo asked. noticing the anger in Phoebe's eyes.

"You're a good man... You don't deserve that", she said sadly.

"Okay, now you're scaring me... Is Piper? She's okay?", he asked nervously.

"Oh, she's okay... She's great! She's have fun!", Phoebe said, trying not to cry.

"I don't understand", he said truthfully.

"But you will... We need to stop them", his sister-in-law said firmly. "C'mon!", she grabbed his hand and led him to Piper's office.

Leo let himself be guided by her. He was sighing heavily, because he didn't understand nothing at all. He never saw Phoebe so disturbed before.

"It's serious, Phoebe. What's happening here?", he asked, as they stopped in front of Piper's office.

She pulled in a deep breath and put her hands on the doorknob: "This is what's happening!", she said angrily, as she opened the door.

Leo's eyes widened in pain and surprise. He opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a roar of pain. He didn't believe his eyes. It was impossible. Not her, not his sweet Piper... She was with Cole there, kissing him with passion, taking off his jacket.

"Piper!", he finally managed to said something.

And, when Piper and Cole heard Leo's voice, they finally broke the kiss and moved away. "Leo...", Piper whispered, her head spinning.

Cole looked at Phoebe's face and he remembered, he remembered why he went to P3. He started to rub his forehead: "Phoebe...".

Piper looked at Cole ashamed, her face turned pale: "Oh God", she said, looking at herself now. Then she turned to her sister and husband: "Leo... listen...", she started to say something, but Leo cut her off: "How could you?", he clenched his fists in anger. "You're pregnant for crying out loud! How could you do this to me? You're disgusting".

"Leo, you don't understand, there's something wrong... I didn't want to...", Piper seemed desperately.

"Shut up, Piper! You are a spoiled selfish bitch, who shows no respect for your family!", Phoebe said with anger.

"Phoebe... You don't understand... It's not Piper's fault!", Cole tried to explain.

"Shut up you too, Cole!", Phoebe said firmly. "We'll talk about this later... As for now", she turned to Piper. "I don't want to see you anymore... You're not my sister any longer".

"No...", Piper said, walking to them. "This is not what you're thinking... Please, Leo, listen to me".

Leo looked at his wife disgusted and, when she touched his arm, he lost control: "You make me sick!", he yelled, pushing her away.

"Leo... please", Piper's voice trailed off, as Cole caught her gently.

Leo just slipped his wedding ring out of his finger: "It's over, Piper!", he said, throwing the ring at her.

Phoebe raised her head and crossed her arms: "I'll never forgive you, Piper... And you, Cole... This is not finished...", she said before orbed out with Leo.


	11. Going Under

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. I hope you're enjoying the story.

**Going under**

As soon as Leo and Phoebe left the office, Piper bent down and picked up Leo's wedding band. "I can't believe he did this to me", she said with hurt in her voice. She never saw her husband so angry.

"Are you okay?", Cole asked in concern.

"I think I am", Piper answered, putting her hand on her belly. "Cole, what happened to us? Why we...", she blushed, remembering what happened between them minutes ago.

"I don't know... But the feeling... It was intense, strong, like I was...", he blinked, as he realized.

"Under spell", Piper completed the sentence. "We were under spell... That's the only explanation that makes sense, right?"

Cole nodded: "But why? Why do this to us?", Cole frowned.

"Why? The same as always, someone in the Underworld is trying to destroy the Charmed Ones...", Piper remarked.

* * *

"I can't believe she did this to me!", Phoebe stormed into the manor, furious.

"Wow, what happened?", Paige asked.

"The worst kind of betrayal!", she replied, full of anger in her voice.

"Betrayal?", Paige raised an eyebrow.

"I caught Piper and Cole together!", she shouted.

"What? Piper and Cole?", Paige looked at her dumbfounded. _What the hell was happening?_

"They were making out at Piper's office! It was terrible... Leo is devastated...", Phoebe said, sitting on the sofa, rubbing her forehead.

"Phoebe... What are you saying? Piper and Cole? I don't understand...", the youngest Halliwell sister was completely stunned.

"I went to meet Cole... But... He was with her. You didn't see the scene, Paige. They were wrapped in each other's arms, like the rest of the world didn't exist", Phoebe explained, anger and pain mixing in her voice.

Paige shocked her head: "It doesn't make any sense... Piper loves Leo, she's pregnant... And I can't believe I'm saying it but Cole loves you. He truly loves you... There has to be an explanation for that. Maybe they were under magical influence...".

All of a sudden, the _reason hit Phoebe like a tornado._ She had being a witch for years and didn't even considerate that. "A spell... Do you think someone put a spell on them?", she glanced at her sister.

"Maybe...", Paige sat on Phoebe's side and stroke her hair. "Phoebe, Piper would never betrayal you and Leo like that".

Phoebe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Paige was right. She was quick to judge and didn't give Piper and Cole a chance to explain themselves. "Dammit", she muttered.

"You should talk to her...", Paige said softly. "And where's Leo by the way?".

"I don't know... He left me here and orbed out. He's confused... He lost control for one moment...", she answered, wiping her face from the tears.

"What do you mean? Leo lost... control? What happened?", Paige asked in concern.

Phoebe looked at the floor, unable to face her sister: "Leo was angry... He pushed her away hard, when she touched his arm...".

"What?", the youngest sister stood up, her eyes widened in surprise. "He got the nerve to put his hands on Piper?".

"He was angry... She's fine; he didn't hurt her", Phoebe said quietly.

"I don't care! He has no right to do this to her, no matter how angry he is!", she said angrily.

"I know... We're so angry. We weren't thinking clearly...", Phoebe explained.

"Phoebe, she's your sister... You grew up with her. You should know her better", Paige said in disappointment.

Phoebe lowered her head. Paige was right. Once again, she lost control and didn't think. "And what we do now?".

Paige's expression softened, as she replied: "Now, you need to talk to her... and find out what really happened".

* * *

Leo Wyatt was nervous. He went to a bar to spend the night drinking. It was so unreal. He had put his trust on Piper, she was everything to him. He broke the rules for her and she stabbed him in the back.

"One more!", he said to the bartender.

_That u__ngrateful evil witch_, he thought. But things wouldn't stay the way they were much longer. Piper made her bed and now she would have to lie in it.

If she really wanted to be with Cole, she would to face the consequences. Because hell would freeze, before he would left her to raise his son with that demon. _No, that baby was his son! _

He decided to go to the Elders. _They will know what to do_, he thought.

He left the bar and looking around him, he orbed out.


	12. Black orbs

**A/N**: Thank you for all the support.

To JamieTurner777: Thank you very much for the lovely review. I agree with you about how the show ruined some good villains. I'll try not to do that.

To Guest: It's okay to like the Ice Queen. Leo is acting like an idiot.

To septmaluna: Thank you for the kind words.

To Naruto Loves Femkyuubi: Thank you for all the support.

Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Black orbs**

_Up There_

"Leo, you need to calm down. I don't understand you... Piper and Cole? It just doesn't make any sense...", The Elder Sandra said in a low tone of voice.

"I caught her with him...", Leo said angrily. "_I demand that you do something about this now_! Piper's behavior is outrageous! A Charmed One just can't do something like this! It's disgusting! You need to strip her from her powers, Cole need to be vanquished. And more: I want the baby!".

Sandra raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms: "Calm down, mister. You don't give me orders!", she said firmly. She noticed the anger in Leo's voice and didn't like that.

"But...", Leo protested, but the female Elder cut him off. "No! Now you listen to me, I don't believe you, okay? Piper is a good witch. And, as far as I know, the Halliwell sister who Cole wants to be with is Phoebe. You need to calm down and talk to your wife! And don't even dare come here again with this kind of problem! I'm an Elder, not a marriage counselor!".

Leo shocked his head: "Fine... But you're committing a mistake", he said in disappointment and orbed out.

* * *

_At P3_

"Maybe I should go to the Underworld and see what I can find out", Cole suggested.

"It's a good idea", Piper said quietly. "I'm going with you".

Cole shocked his head: "No way! Piper, I told you this before, you're pregnant. The Underworld is not a safe place for you".

"I'm pregnant, not disabled", she said firmly. "Please, let me go with you... And you know what? If I see Leo or Phoebe right now, I'll blow up their sorry asses straight to the heavens!".

"Fine!", Cole said, throwing his hands up in frustration. Piper was too stubborn. "But _If I see any sign of danger_, I'll drag you out of there".

"I agree", Piper said, extending her hand to him.

Cole grabbed her hand and they faded out.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Paige arrived at P3. "Let's search for them", the youngest sister said.

Phoebe nodded. She was nervous. Once again, she didn't think it right. Because of her blind jealousy, she hurt her sister and now she didn't know how to apologize for everything.

"They're not here", Paige commented, after they search in every corner of the nightclub. "Maybe, they went to Cole's penthouse".

"Cole's penthouse? And why would they go there?", she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start with this again!", Paige said angrily, noticing the suspicion in her sister's eyes.

"Sorry...", Phoebe said, lowering her head.

Paige rolled her eyes and they orbed to Cole's penthouse.

"They're not here either", Phoebe said in concern, looking at the empty place.

"We need to go back home", Paige said softly. "They would be fine...".

"Are you sure?", Phoebe asked.

Paige nodded and they went back to the manor.

"I need to rest, I'm exhausted", Paige said.

"Sure... Good night, sweetie", Phoebe said softly.

_Where are you?_, Phoebe thought, as she watched her sister go to her room.

Suddenly, she had an idea. Maybe she could use a spell to find her sister and Cole.

She went to the attic and, to her surprise, Leo was there. "Leo, you're here. Thank god", Phoebe said in relief.

"Yeah...", he said, with a vial in his hand. "Where's my unfaithful wife?".

Phoebe looked sadly at him and said: "Leo, listen... We need to talk about what happened at P3. I think we overreacted. Certainly, there's a good explanation for their behavior".

Leo looked disgusted at her. _You always makes excuses for Cole, don't you?_, he thought. "Sure... We need to talk... But, answer me something, I'm curious... This potion...", he asked out of the blue.

The middle Halliwell sister noticed the hatred spewing of his eyes. "It's the power stripping potion I made for Cole... I forgot to throw it out... It's serious, Leo... We need to talk".

Leo nodded. "Of course... I'll go upstairs. Just give me a minute", he said calmly.

Phoebe pulled in a deep breath: "Sure... I'll wait for you", she said softly and left.

Leo looked at the vial in his hands and smiled. He knew about the power stripping potion. Piper told him about it. _She was so concerned about that stupid demon._.. He should have realized that something was wrong.

Anyway, he knew Phoebe wouldn't throw the potion away. That's why he went to the attic, to put his hands on it. He couldn't vanquish Cole, but he would make him powerless.

Holding the vial in his hand, he disappeared in a swarm of a black orbs.


	13. Darklighter

**A/N**: _Thank you for all the reviews. I'm really happy that you enjoyed this chapter. I always read every word you write. Thank you!_

_I don't know with whom Cole will end up. I hope you, guys, help me with this._

_I like Piper and I'm open mind... Let's see how the story goes._

_I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Darklighter**

_Up There_

"There's something wrong. Can you feel it?", The Elder Odin asked to Roland.

"Yes, I can feel it", the Elder said, frowning. "Emptiness... Like we lost something or someone".

* * *

_The Underworld_

"Remember what I told you before. If I see any sign of danger, I'll drag you out of here", Cole said firmly.

"Understood", Piper rolled her eyes.

"Now, we need to be careful and find some demon who could give some information to us", Cole remarked.

"Sure", Piper muttered.

"Wow, what are we have here? The former Source of All Evil and a Charmed One!", a grey painted demon said, appearing in front of them.

"Cassius...", Cole said, recognizing him.

"You ruined everything. But now we have a new queen and she will be happy with your death!", he said and threw a blast of sand at them.

However, a shield formed around Piper and Cole, preventing the demon's attack. "Oh, good baby", Piper said proudly, rubbing her belly.

Cole glanced at her and formed a fireball in his hand. "Time to say goodbye, Cassius!".

"No, wait!", Piper said, waving her hands and freezing him. "We need to talk to him! He said the word _queen_. We need to know who she is".

Cole nodded: "You're right... Could you just unfreeze his head?", he asked nastily.

"Yeah, I did this before", Piper smiled and unfroze the demon's head.

"What the hell did you do to me?", Cassius asked angrily.

"Shut up and listen!", Piper said firmly. "You said you have a queen. Who is she?".

The demon started to laugh: "She's our new ruler. The Ice Queen".

Cole stepped back. _No, he was lying._ _This couldn't be true. _"The Ice Queen? Is she free?", he asked in disbelief.

"The Ice Queen?", Piper looked confused at them.

However, before Cole or Cassius could say anything, Leo appeared in a stream of black orbs. "I knew you were here", he said.

"Leo!", Piper turned to him and the demon unfroze.

"Dammit", Cole said, trying to throw a fireball at Cassius. Unfortunately the demon managed to simmer out, before the fireball could hit him.

"You're so disgusting, Piper...", Leo said angrily, hate filling his voice.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!", Cole shouted. "You don't understand... It wasn't our fault".

Leo shocked his head: "Cut this crap, Cole! You are an evil bastard! But I know what to do to get rid of you!".

"Leo, you need to calm down!", Piper said, walking to him.

"Shut up!", Leo said, as fire appeared in his eyes and they turned black.

"Leo...", Piper whispered, her eyes widening in fear. There was something very wrong with her husband and she just didn't understand what.

"You betrayed me... You're just an unfaithful stupid bitch!", Leo let out an evil smile and punched her in the face.

Cole formed a fireball in his hands: "Keep your hands away from her, Leo! Don't force me to kill you".

Leo started to laugh and orbed behind Cole's back: "You? Kill me? You're such an idiot", he said, smashing a vial on his back.

"Cole...", Piper stood up, watching Cole screaming in pain and dropping to the ground.

"The potion worked...", Leo said satisfied, as a black cloud rose out of Cole and floated into him.

"You bastard...", Cole said, trying to forming a fireball in his hand.

"Looking for this?", Leo asked, as a fireball formed in his hand.

"No, Leo!", Piper ran to Cole and put herself between them. "Please, that's not who you are... I saw your orbs, they turned black.. You're a darklighter... You need to calm down...".

"Oh, I'm so much more than that now", he said, looking at the fireball in his hand.

"No, Leo... Please... Don't do this", she begged.

Suddenly, the fireball disappeared from his hand. "Come with me... And I'll forgive you".

Piper shocked her head: "No...", she said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Leo looked angrily at her: "You'll regret it, Piper!", he said and orbed out.

She gasped and knelt before Cole: "Are you okay?", she asked in concern.

Cole nodded, trying to stand up: "I'm sorry, Piper...".

"You did nothing wrong", she said softly, helping him. "C'mon we need to get out of here".

"You don't understand...", he said, looking sadly at her. "Leo stole my powers. I can't fade us out of here anymore".

Piper's eyes widened in terror, as she realized what was happening: "We can't leave this place. We're trapped in the Underworld".


	14. Revenge

**Revenge**

_Underworld_

"Leo is an idiot!", Cole muttered. "No offense".

"It's okay", Piper said quietly, holding her face where Leo punched her.

"He punched you. I can't believe he punched you! You're pregnant!", Cole said, examining her face.

"He became a darklighter", Piper told him. "You didn't see his eyes, they were dark, somber… That wasn't my husband…".

Cole shocked his head: "I shouldn't bring you here… It was a mistake".

"We'll find a way…", she said softly, putting her hands on his shoulder. "Everything is gonna be okay".

Meanwhile, Cassius was at the queen's chambers, explaining what happened minutes ago.

"What do you want?", The Ice Queen asked coldly.

"My queen, the former Source is here… with the eldest Charmed One", he said, lowering his head.

"And what do they want?", she asked.

"I don't know…", he replied quietly.

The Ice Queen walked to him and grabbed him by the chin: "Do they know about me?".

Cassius gasped, as the queen asked again angrily: "I made you a question! Do they know about me?".

He sighed and nodded: "Yes, my queen…".

The Ice Queen smiled: "It's okay, my pet", she said, caressing his face. "They probably want to know what happened to them… It seems my plan worked perfectly".

"What will you do now, Diana?", the sorcerer asked curiously.

She grinned at him: "I'll meet them… It's time to meet face to face Cole Turner and Piper Halliwell".

The sorcerer nodded and they shimmered out.

_San Francisco_

Leo Wyatt was furious. He offered Piper one last chance to work things out and she just dumped him. _That ungrateful bitch… She wasn't his Piper anymore… How could she choose that stupid demon over him? Anyway, Cole's powers were his now. _Leo smiled, he felt different. He never felt so powerful in his entire existence. It was _intoxicated_ .

_It was his time to be in total control._

_Power was all that matters._

He went to the manor. He took Cole's powers from him, but it wasn't enough. Cole stole his wife… And he wanted revenge on him. _No, steal his powers wasn't enough... I need more_, Leo thought.

"Leo", Phoebe said grinning. "I was worried about you. Where did you go? We need to talk!".

Leo smiled, looking at her up and down. "Yeah, of course, we need to talk", he said nastily, approaching her.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. She noticed something wrong in his eyes. "Leo, are you okay?".

"If am I okay?", he asked angrily. "I don't know Phoebe… I caught my pregnant wife with your demon husband. What do you think? Am I okay?".

Phoebe looked at him sadly. "Leo, listen to me… I think they were under spell. You know, Piper. She never…"

"Shut up!", he yelled. "You always defend that demon!".

Phoebe stepped back. "Leo, calm down…".

"I said shut up! It's all your fault… You brought him into our lives. You…", he said, grabbing her by the arm.

"Leo…", Phoebe said under her breath, her eyes widening in fear.

She couldn't react. Leo punched her so hard in the stomach that she fell to the floor.

"You're an idiot, but I understand why that demon fell for you... You're beautiful... You know… Cole stole something from me. He has my Piper... And now I want my revenge".

* * *

**A/N: **_Once again, thank you for all the support._

_To Cole Turner 21: Thank you for the reviews._

_To The Last Hatake: You're right. I changed it._

_To Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Thank you for the review. And I agree with you. Phoebe is responsible for what happened to Cole :(_

_To Jamie Turner777: Thank you! I'll think about your suggestions._

_To Naruto Loves Femkyuubi: Thank you again for the lovely review. _

_To Guest1: Thank you for the support. _

_To Guest2: I agree with you, they're cute._

_As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	15. Eye to eye with the enemy

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Glad you are enjoying the story.

**Eye to eye with the enemy**

_San Francisco_

"You're an idiot, but I understand why that demon fell from you... You're beautiful... You know… Cole stole something from me. He has my Piper... And now I want my revenge", Leo said, looking angrily at Phoebe, who was holding her stomach.

"Leo, what's wrong with you?", Phoebe said, picking herself up. She could feel the hate in his eyes. Leo was different...

He was... evil.

"I changed... I'm not your stupid vassal anymore. Something evil woke up inside me and I'm enjoying it", he said, approaching her.

A cold shiver ran down Phoebe's spine, as he walked slowly towards her. "Leo... please", she said quietly.

"You really are a beautiful witch... It's such a shame you have to die", he said.

"Stay away from me!", she said, stepping back.

Leo just smiled and orbed behind her. "I told you... Cole has my Piper and now I want revenge", he whispered in her ear. "I lost my Piper and Cole will lose you".

Leo kissed her neck and formed an athame in his hand. However, Phoebe managed to slam her elbow into his stomach. As Leo caught his breath, she spun around and kneed him in the groin. "You son of bitch, stay away from me", she said, breathing heavily.

Leo looked at her furious. But, when he opened his mouth to say something, Paige yelled from upstairs: "Leo, Phoebe, what's happening here?", she asked in confusion.

"Paige, be careful! There's something wrong with Leo. He's evil!", Phoebe warned her.

"What? Leo...", Paige looked at her brother in law stunned.

Leo rolled his eyes: "Phoebe is right...", he said forming a fireball in his hand. "I'm evil now".

* * *

_The Underworld_

Cole and Piper were trying to figure out a way to escape from the Underworld, when Cassius, the sorcerer and the Ice Queen shimmered in front of them.

"Finally, I have the opportunity to meet face to face our ex-ruler and one of the infamous Charmed Ones", she said smiling.

"Diana...", Cole let out in a whisper. Definitely, that woman was the legendary Ice Queen. The only one was imprisoned.

"Yeah, in the flash!", she said, approaching them. "I'm the new queen of the Underworld".

Cole gasped. If half of the stories he had heard about her were true, they were in serious trouble. Diana was one of the most powerful magical beings ever to walk the Earth and he had no idea how to defeat her. "What do you want?", Cole asked firmly.

"Me? I want what every villain wants: conquer the world!", she let out a loud laugh. "Now, seriously... I'm just a simple queen here... I'm trying to organize this mess here, you know... The Underworld was in chaos when I arrived here, but everything is organized. And you? What are you doing here? Celebrating your beautiful love story?".

"You! You're the responsible!", Piper shouted angrily and tried to blow her up, but her powers had no effects on the Ice Queen.

"Don't be ridiculous! You can't vanquish me this way", Diana said sharply. "You are not powerful enough to do that...", she added, raising her hand and pointing to them.

Cole put himself in front of Piper, prepared to receive the attack of the enemy, when he felt a swarm of white and blue orbs taking him out of there.

"What happened?", the Ice Queen asked, when they disappeared.

"They orbed...", the sorcerer said. "The baby in Piper's womb orbed them".

"They escaped now, but the damage was done... I didn't see any power inside Cole...", she remarked.

"Someone stripped him from his powers", the sorcerer said, smiling.

"And now he has a void...", she let an evil laugh.


	16. Sacrifices

**Sacrifices**

"Leo, what the hell is that in your hand?", Paige asked stunned.

"A fireball, idiot!", he replied cynically. "Cole's powers are great, you know".

"Cole's powers?", Phoebe stared at him in shock.

"Yeah... Thanks to your power stripping potion, I have his powers...", Leo explained, playing with the fireball in his hand.

Phoebe looked at him terrified: "What you've done to him?".

Leo smiled: "Nothing... I just stole his powers... And left him and my unfaithful wife in the Underworld".

"Piper... Do you left Piper and Cole in the Underworld?", Paige asked.

He rolled his eyes: "This conversation is getting boring, you know. So let's end it!", he said, throwing the fireball at Paige. However she managed to orb and avoid the attack.

"Leo, listen to me", Paige said, breathing heavily. "You need to get rid of these powers. They're evil, don't you see what's happening to you?".

He started to laugh: "I know exactly what's happening to me. I finally can see the truth... In this world of betrayal, power is all that matters and now I'm one of the most powerful magical beings in the Earth!".

"Leo...", Phoebe let out in a whisper, seeing his eyes turning black.

This moment, Cole and Piper orbed in. "We're safe", Piper remarked, looking around her.

"Piper, Cole... You're okay", Phoebe sighed in relief.

"The baby orbed us to safety", her sister realized what happened, rubbing her belly.

"The baby...", Leo looked at her than at Cole. He was furious. That baby, his baby, orbed that bastard to safety. Could it be even possible? His unborn child betrayed him too...

"You left us there... How could you? How can you be so evil?", Piper asked when she saw her husband, hurt clearly in her eyes.

"Everybody has a dark side, sweetheart. You have a dark side too... You betrayed me, exactly like this little one!", he said, forming an athame in his hand.

"She didn't betray you, idiot! Stop talking like a cartoon villain and drop this athame before you hurt someone", Cole said angrily.

"Shut up! This is all your fault, you damn bastard! You destroyed this family!", Leo yelled at him.

Phoebe looked at Leo then at Cole and felt guilty. _Damn power stripping potion_, she thought. She heard Leo's voice once again, him screaming that Cole had to die and she didn't how she could be so fast.

Leo threw this athame at Cole, but Phoebe managed to put herself in front of him. She felt her body arch up and moaned in pain, as the athame hit her back.

For a second Paige and Piper seemed froze in their spots. Cole held Phoebe in his arms, trying to understand what happened: "Phoebe, what you've done?".

"I couldn't let you die, could I?", she said weakly, clutching at Cole's shirt.

"You shouldn't do this", he said, his hands shaking.

"I love you... and so... sorry if I...", she stopped for a moment, dizziness overtaking her. "If I couldn't...".

However, she was interrupted by the sound of applause. "Oh, touching scene... Love is really beautiful", Leo said coldly.

"You evil son of bitch!", Paige said, clenching her fits.

"Yeah... bad, bad Leo", he said, orbing Phoebe to him.

"What the hell?", Cole asked, as he saw Phoebe disappearing from his arms.

"Don't worry... I won't let her die. I'll take good care of her", Leo said, kissing Phoebe, before disappeared with her in a swarm of black orbs.

Piper fell on her knees, hardly believing what had just happened. How could her kind and loving husband turned into that monster?

On the other hand, Cole looked around him with defeated eyes. He never felt so lost in his entire existence. "Phoebe...", he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Thank you for the reviews and follows._

_To JamieTurner777: Thank you for your great reviews._

_To Ryo-chan wolfgirl: I love your reviews! Thank you for the compliment._

_To Ruon jian: You're right, Cole's in trouble. Diana has plans for him and they're not good._

_To Guest1: Thank you so much... I really like your reviews. Thank you! _

_To Naruto Loves Fremkyuubi: I'm really curious about your opinion about this chapter._


	17. The queen's plans

**The queen's plans**

_San Francisco_

Cole didn't know what do to do, but he knew he needed to do something and fast. Leo went completely insane and Phoebe was at his mercy now. "That evil bastard", he muttered.

Paige looked angrily at him: "You, you and your powers... You're the responsible!", she said, walking over to him. "Your damn evil powers drove Leo insane!".

"Paige, don't!", Piper said weakly. She felt exhausted and wasn't in the mood to enter into a discussion of it right now.

"No, Piper! I'm tired of this", Paige said. "We went through hell because of him! Everytime something bad happens he's involved somehow".

"It's not my fault that your glorious brother in law is an idiot", Cole said, clenching his fists. "How dare you blame me or my powers for that?".

Paige crossed her arms and shocked her head: "Leo is a kind and caring person, Cole. Leo has a good soul, he's pure good, he's not like you... Your powers corrupted him", she remarked.

Cole rolled his eyes: "My powers have nothing to do with that... It's not my fault if your precious Leo became an evil bastard!".

"He's right, Paige. When Leo stole Cole's powers, he knew exactly what he was doing... He's full of hate, because he thinks I cheated on him. But Cole and I were under a spell... We know that now, but Leo... He didn't understand that and lost control. All that hate inside him made him become a darklighter... It's not Cole's fault", Piper said softly.

"Well, Piper... The fact is Cole is a magnet for evil... and because Phoebe is too blind and stupid to let him go, because she lust after him, we always...", she was saying, but Cole cut her off.

"Don't dare talk about her like that! You know nothing about us!", Cole said, his eyes became very somber.

"Enough!", Piper yelled, putting herself between them. "We need to calm down, okay? We need to find a way to save Phoebe... Paige, you have no idea how much it's hard for me to say that, but Leo turned evil by himself, stop blaming Cole for that!".

"I don't know what to say, Piper... Leo is your husband, you know him...", Paige said sadly.

"I don't know Leo anymore... He's evil now and kidnapped our sister... It's not Cole's fault... Phoebe knows that, she risked her life to save him and I'm sure she wouldn't like to see you accusing him this way", Piper told her.

"Piper...", Paige muttered.

"We don't know what Leo's capable of... I'm really scared. I want my sister back! We need to find a way to save her, together", she said with a shaky voice.

"Fine...", Paige lowered her head.

"Now apologize to Cole for what you said!", Piper ordered.

"What?", Paige frowned.

"You said a lot of crap, Paige... Now apologize to him for it", her sister said firmly.

Paige rolled her eyes: " I'm sorry, Cole", she said crossing her arms.

Cole looked coldly at her and nodded: "It's okay...", he said with indifference.

"Well, everybody upstairs!", Piper ordered. "We need to find a spell to bring our sister back home... ".

* * *

_The Underworld_

"My queen are sure about this?", the sorcerer asked.

"Yes, he's absolutely perfect... his void is the key... We just need to bring him here and proceed the ritual. He's powerless now, an easy prey", the Ice Queen explained.

"Not so easy, my queen... The Charmed Ones will try to protect him", he remarked.

"Well, so we just need to find the right demon for the job...", she said grinning.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you very much for the reviews. I love to write this story and I'm glad that you're enjoying it. _

_As for Leo, I have to say that he definitely crossed a line when he pushed and punched Piper. He had no right to do that, no matter how angry he was. _

_And as for Phoebe, I didn't decide her fate. Let's see what will happen next chapters. _


	18. Lost sister

**A/N: **_In this chapter, there's references to the "To call a lost sister" spell._

_Once again, thank you for the reviews. I understand why you, guys, want Phoebe away from Cole. As for the Ice Queen, she is not planning to summon the Source... But she really wants to use Cole as a vessel to host someone._

* * *

**Lost sister**

_Unknown place_

Phoebe moaned in pain, as Leo finally pulled out the athame from her back. "You're so stupid, Phoebe! You decided to play the heroine, but you won't save him. I assure you that was a useless sacrifice!", he said coldly.

He placed his hands over Phoebe's open wound and they began to glow with a cold blue light. He looked satisfied at her, when the wound disappeared.

"Leo, we need to talk... You don't understand", Phoebe said quietly, as she felt better.

"There's nothing to talk about", he said, an evil smile in his face. He pulled her close to him and tried to kiss her, but Phoebe managed to move away from him. "No", she said firmly.

"I can kill you, Phoebe... Your life is in my hands", he warned her.

Phoebe looked sadly at him: "Leo, please, you're not evil. You're a good person... You used to care about people, you cared about our family. You're not a monster, it's not who you are!".

Leo gasped, as a migraine started to form: "You're trying to manipulate me...", he said, holding his head.

"No, Leo! I'm trying to help you... Please, listen to me", she said desperately.

"Shut up! You'll defend them. And I'll never forgive Piper or Cole", he yelled.

"No... I don't believe they betrayed us... They probably were under a spell. Leo, you need to calm down and listen to them. We need to know what really happened", Phoebe said, her hands shaking.

"Shut up! Shut up!", he yelled and punched her so hard that she lost consciousness.

Leo looked coldly at her: "Shut up!", he said, looking at her unconscious body on the ground.

* * *

_Manor attic_

_Powerless._

_ If he still had his powers, no one would stop him to find and save Phoebe._

_ But he had no powers anymore._

_ He could just sit and watch the charmed sisters flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows, searching for a way to bring their sister back home._

_ Curiously, Phoebe had a hand on it. She was the only one who made the power stripping potion that allowed Leo to steal his powers._

_Damn Phoebe!_

_ She didn't trust him. That's why she vanquished him, when he was possessed by the Source. She even considered the possibility of him being an innocent. If the same thing happened to one of her sisters, then surely she would try to save them..._

_ Damn Phoebe!_

_ She had to play the heroine just now. The same woman who treated him so badly, the same one who left him in the Siren's place completely alone, now she decided to save his life. He never knew what expect from her: Love, hate, indifference..._

_ His crazy little witch... She tried to save him and now she was in Leo's hands... That bastard hurt her... If Phoebe died in his hands..._

_ Cole sighed, as he remembered once again._

_ He was powerless now._

"Cole, did you listen to me?", Piper asked, glancing at him.

"I'm sorry", he said quietly, pulling out of his thoughts.

"We'll try "To call a lost sister spell'", Piper explained. "I hope it works".

Cole nodded and Piper and Paige started to chant the spell:

_In this night and in this hour,_

_We call upon the Ancient Power._

_Bring back my sister._

_Bring back the Power of Three._

They looked around and nothing. "The spell didn't work", Piper said in frustration.

"Why did it not work?", Paige asked in despair, her face turned pale. "Do you think she...".

"No!", Cole cut her off. "She's not dead... Probably Leo managed to block your magic".

"But How? He's just a Whitelighter", Paige said confused.

"He's not a Whitelighter anymore", Piper said, rubbing her forehead. "He has Cole's powers now...".

Paige shocked her head: "Then how will we bring her back? How will we find her?", she asked.

"I have no idea", Piper said, looking away.


	19. The shield

**The shield**

_Unknown place_

When Phoebe opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. She felt b_lood on _her dirty face and her head was pounding. Slowly her vision cleared and she could see Leo in front her.

"You finally woke up...", he said coldly.

"Leo... Please, let me go. I want to go back home...", Phoebe pleaded, as tears started to form in her eyes.

Leo crossed her arms and shocked his head: "Not yet... There's something I'm curious about".

Phoebe looked confused at him: "What?".

"I want to know how much Cole still cares about you", he replied, before disappear in a swarm of black orbs.

* * *

_Manor attic _

"It didn't work, nothing worked", Piper said, looking down at _The Book of Shadows_.

"You need to calm down. There has to be a way to bring Phoebe back home. We just can't give up", Cole said softly.

"Calm down? Do you want us to calm down? She's our sister, you son of a bitch! She's in trouble because of you... So don't ask me to calm down!", Paige looked angrily at him.

"Don't start with this again, Paige!", Piper said firmly.

"You're blind, Piper. Thinking that if our sister dies, it would be all Cole's fault. Because she tried to save him", Paige told her.

This moment, Leo appeared in a swarm of black orbs. "I have to say that I agree with you, Paige... Cole's responsible for all this mess", he said.

The witches and Cole turned and looked surprised at him.

"Leo! Where's Phoebe? What did you do to her?", Piper asked, looking stunned at him.

"Me?", he made an angelical face. "I healed her... She's fine. At least for now".

"Leo... Phoebe have nothing to do with our problems... Leave her alone!", Piper said, her hands shaking.

Leo looked coldly at her. "Yeah, poor Phoebe. None of us want to see her hurt... So I thought, _why not make a deal?_".

Cole stared at him: "What do you want?", he asked. Rage and fear coursed through his blood.

"Straight to the point, as always", Leo remarked. "I will also be direct. Paige is right. It's all your fault, Cole. And now you're the only one who can fix it".

"I'm listening", Cole said with no expression on his face, as Piper and Paige just watched the scene.

"I offer you the opportunity to save her life. I'm really curious about how much you still care about her. So I decided that you can choose your own. Would you sacrifice your life for Phoebe?", Leo asked.

"Don't! Leo, stop this craziness!", Piper pleaded, her voice shaking in fear.

"Shut up, Piper! This is between Cole and me", he shouted.

"You want to kill me", Cole said, in a quiet voice.

Leo nodded. "Exactly. I can kill all of you right here, right now, but I don't wanna do this. I just want your life for hers... But it's your choice".

There was moment of silence, and then Cole asked: "How do I know that you'll keep your word?".

"You don't, but if you say no, I'll kill her!", Leo said evilly.

Cole breathed heavily and slowly raised his head. His body felt stiff and cold. He wouldn't let Phoebe die: "Go on, kill me!", he said aloud.

"Cole...", Piper whispered, as Leo formed a fireball in his hand.

"Love is really beautiful", Leo said, as Cole opened his arms and closed his eyes. He threw the fireball at him.

However, a shield suddenly appeared in front of Cole. It deflected the fireball back at Leo, who cried in pain.

He fell on his knees: "You...", he turned to Piper. "My baby, my own baby... Forget the deal, Piper. Your sister will die", he shouted and started to orb out.

Piper thought fast, she just couldn't let this happen. Leo wouldn't kill her sister. He wouldn't.

She threw herself at Leo and they disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._

_Leo healed Phoebe, because he still have some Whitelighter's essence inside him. That's what I thought when I wrote that scene, I hope it makes sense. Next chapter, I will go back to this subject._

_As I said before, I don't know with who Cole will end up. I know some of you want to see Cole and Piper together in this story. I'm thinking about it, I like this couple. Definitely, this story will end as Cole/Piper or Cole/Phoebe, I just couldn't decide yet. What do you think?_


	20. Hurt

**Hurt**

_Manor Attic_

"They disappeared", Paige said.

"She followed him...", Cole remarked.

The youngest Halliwell sister looked at him and frowned: "The baby saved your life... The baby protected you from the fireball... ".

Cole sighed. Paige was right, Piper's baby saved his neck, he was alive thanks to that unborn child.

He was about to say something, when he noticed a swarm of blue orbs. It was the Elder Sandra, who appeared there.

"We need to talk, there's something very bad happening to Leo", she said seriously.

Paige rolled her eyes: "Really? You're a little too late", she said, raising her arms in frustration.

* * *

_Unknown place_

"What the hell?", Leo asked stunned. Piper orbed out with him to the room when Phoebe remained locked.

Piper replied nothing. First, she looked around her and saw her sister. Her face was bruised and she was crying: "Phoebe!", she tried to ran to her, but Leo grabbed her by the arm.

"You're stupid, Piper! You shouldn't be here!", he muttered.

"Get off me!", Piper shouted. "I warn you, Leo. I'm tired of this!".

Leo started to laugh: "You can't vanquish me, Piper!".

"But I always can try!", Piper looked angrily at him and tried to blow him up, but she failed.

"You've got nothing, Piper! You can't defeat me", he said and threw a fireball at her. But her protective shield deflected the fireball back at Leo, sending him flying across the room.

Piper took to opportunity to grab Phoebe by the arm, wishing her baby orb them out: "C'mon, little one... Orb us to safety", she pleaded quietly.

Leo started to pick himself up, when he saw Piper and Phoebe orbed out.

* * *

_Manor attic_

When Piper and Phoebe orbed in, they found Cole and Paige with a female Elder in the attic.

"Piper! Phoebe!", Paige sighed in relief and ran to her sisters.

Cole closed his eyes and breathed heavily. _They were fine... He feared that Leo could killed them... _

_ But they were safe._

When he opened his eyes, Phoebe was staring at him and he finally noticed the bruise on her face. "Are you okay?", he asked quietly.

Phoebe nodded and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist: "For a moment, I thought I wouldn't see you anymore", she said, resting her head on his chest.

"You shouldn't do that... I...", he started to say, but she placed her finger on his lips: "I did it, because I wanted to, because I remember how much I love you".

Sandra coughed: "I hate to ruin your romantic moment, Phoebe, but we have a serious problem here...".

"Leo turned evil", Piper said. "Do you know something about it?".

Sandra shocked his head: "Up there, we felt some strange, an emptiness, like we lost one of us... Then we couldn't sense Leo anymore".

Piper pulled in a deep breath and explained to her what happened. "I don't recognize my husband anymore... All that hatred turned him into this monster and now he has Cole's powers. He's dangerous".

Sandra raised an eyebrow: "You said that Phoebe put herself in front of this demon when Leo tried to kill him. She was stabbed on the back".

"Yes", Phoebe said promptly. "But Leo healed me".

Sandra shocked his head: "That's weird".

"Weird? Why?", she asked, frowning.

"He wasn't supposed to be able to heal anymore, unless...", she stopped for a second. "Unless he still have some Whitelighter's essence inside him. Maybe he didn't turn completely, maybe you can try to help him...".

Piper rubbed her belly. _Was the Elder right? Could Leo be saved after all? Or they lost him forever?_

* * *

**A/N: **Hum... It seems we have a winner. Well, I like Piper. I agree with you ;)

I understand why you don't like Phoebe in this story. And next chapter she'll screw up again... Bad, bad Phoebe...

Certainly, Cole will get powers, I'm not planning to leave him with that void inside him. I just don't know yet if he would get his old powers or new powers.

As for Leo, I usually like him, that's why I think he could get redemption. I'm working on it.


	21. The big trick

**The big trick**

"Do you think is it really possible? What we can do to save him?", Piper asked, sighing. "He crossed some lines... I never... I never imagined Leo acting like this towards me".

Sandra nodded and approached her: "I understand your fears", she said calmly. "He said a lot of stupid things. He went Up There, you know... He talked about your betrayal and he wanted to take the baby from you".

"No one will take my baby from me", Piper said firmly.

"Of course not, sweetie. He was acting strange... I thought he was nervous, I should realize that there was something bad coming and I'm sorry for that. But I believe that he still can be saved... At least we should try...".

Piper lowered her head: "And what should we do if we fail?".

Sandra stared at her and caressed her face: "You know the answer, my dear... But remember... there's hope, try to save him first", she said.

Piper nodded: "We can try...", she said weakly.

"Good...", Sandra pulled in a deep breath and turned to Phoebe. "And you... C'mon, let me heal your face".

Phoebe approach her and Sandra healed her. "Thank you", the Charmed One said, as her bruised desappeared.

"You're welcome... I need to go. You should cast a protect spell on this place, you know... To prevent evil from entering your home", she said simple.

"But there's no spell on the book...", Phoebe seemed a little confused.

"So what? You're the Charmed Ones, for crying out loud. You can write a good one!", Sandra said and orbed out.

"She's right... This place is note safe!", Cole remarked.

Paige rolled her eyes: "I can write the spell... But we have other problems. This Ice Queen, for example. We need to find a way to vanquish her, she seems very dangerous. And we need to figure out a way to help Leo. What can we do to save him?".

"I don't know...", Piper said, rubbing her forehead. "I really don't know...".

"You should rest, Piper...", Phoebe commented. "Tomorrow we can think about it".

Paige nodded: "Phoebe is right, sweetie. You should rest... That stress is not good for you or the baby".

"Yeah, you're right. I need to think about my baby's health first... This little one was very brave today", Piper said rubbing her belly.

"Your baby saved me", Cole said softly. "Thank you... I...".

"Wait a minute...", Phoebe said. "Piper's baby saved you? How?".

"Leo try to fry Cole, but the baby created a shield and protected him", Paige explained, before Cole or Piper could say anything.

Phoebe sighed: "That's incredible!".

"Your baby saved the day, Piper... This little one is very brave, like her mother", Cole said.

Phoebe felt a thread of jealousy creeping through her veins. She didn't like the way Cole talked to her sister, but she controlled herself: "Piper, you and your baby, my niece... You saved me. And I'm so sorry for the things I've said before... I'm sorry I lost my temper... I didn't know you were under spell...".

"I would never do that to you, Phoebe", Piper said in a low tone.

"You're right, I'm sorry... Please, forgive me", she said.

Piper pulled her sister into a hug and kissed her forehead: "Of course I forgive you... You're my sister and I love you".

"Love you too...". Phoebe said.

When they parted, Cole said: "Well, I'm glad things are clear for you now, Phoebe...".

"Yeah, they are", Phoebe said softly.

"I need go home", he said quietly.

"What?", Phoebe asked surprised. "Go home? I thought you would stay here tonight".

Paige and Piper exchanged glances: "I'll go to my room", Paige said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Me too... I really need to rest", Piper said softly, before going to her room.

And, in a instant, they were gone. Phoebe and Cole were alone now.

"Stay here, tonight", she said.

Cole looked sadly at her: "No... It's not a good idea... I'm sorry, but we need to slow down...".

"Please... I want to work things out with you...", she caressed his face.

"I know... But... Phoebe, just give me some time...", he said.

"Time? I don't understand... Cole, I saved your life... You should be more grateful, you know", she said, frowning.

_What does this have to do with anything,_ Cole thought. "Of course I'm grateful... It's not that... Look I want to work things out, but not tonight. We have all these problems... Leo, the Ice Queen... Now, it's not the right time for this".

"No... I don't want wait... Not now that I'm sure that I want to be with you", she put her arms around him.

"Phoebe...", Cole breathed.

"You'll stay here...", she said, resting her head on his chest. She didn't want to let him go, not now. And the next words just came out. She didn't think about the consequences, she only thought about herself. "_Tonight leave troubles behind, Your lips won't say goodbye, My heart is burning like fire, You'll do what I desire"_, she chanted quietly.

As Phoebe finished to say these words, Cole felt different, his thoughts clouded over. Phoebe was right, he should stay there tonight._ He needed to do what she was saying_.

"Come with me", she ordered, extending her hands to him.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, thank you for the reviews.


	22. Behind closed doors

**Behind closed doors**

_Manor_

_Phoebe's room_

When Cole woke up in the morning, his vision was blurry and he felt a bit confused. He slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes to clear his sight. His vision started to clear, when he felt someone behind him. He turned and finally saw Phoebe, who was staring at him with round eyes: "Good morning, sleepyhead", she said quietly, putting her hands around him and kissing his neck.

"Phoebe...", he let out in a whisper. "What... What happened? What I'm doing here?".

Phoebe looked disappointed at him. He wasn't under spell anymore and apparently didn't remember what happened between them last night. _No regrets._ _He wanted it, magic only helped them to finally work things out, _she thought. She gently caressed his face: "You decided to stay here with me... Don't you remember?".

Cole shook his head: "No...", he replied, still feeling confused.

"Well, that's what happened. You stayed here with me... We missed each other and finally found ourselves again", she told him, placing her hand over his heart.

Cole pulled in a breath: "I'm sorry... I... I don't remember that".

"It's a shame, I remember everything very well", she said, trying to kiss him, but he turned away. "What's wrong?", she asked.

"Sorry, we can't...", he said, reaching for his shirt.

"Wait, what are you doing?", she asked surprised.

"Phoebe... I can't stay here... Today is a normal day, I have work to do. I'm working in a difficult case... I can't forget my duties, I really need to go. But I promise we'll talk about what happened here...", he explained.

"Fine...", Phoebe said, playing with her fingers. "We'll talk later...".

Cole nodded: "Of course... I know we need to talk about this and see what will happen", he assured her, lowering his head.

* * *

_Piper's room_

Piper Halliwell didn't sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about Leo. Her lovely husband turned into that monster and now she had no idea if she could save him. _And what would happen if she couldn't save him? Would she be strong enough to vanquish him? Phoebe did it, she vanquished her husband. She was pregnant and did it... Could she do the same thing to Leo?_

Piper rubbed her belly. She wanted to help Leo, maybe it wasn't too late for him. But she was sure that she wouldn't go back to him after what happened. _No, certain things just couldn't be fixed. He pushed her, punched her in the face... She could forgive him, but not be his wife again. _

Slowly the night faded away.

When the sun shined through the window, she stood up. She had a lot of work to do and couldn't waste time.

* * *

_Attic_

Paige Mathews was finishing the protection spell, when her eldest sister entered there. "Hi", Piper said.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

Piper nodded. "I'm fine... What are you doing?".

"I just finished the protection spell... Sandra is right, we need to try to protect the Manor... And I made another power stripping potion, we need to free Leo from these demonic powers, for our own good and safety. And I have to say that there's nothing about this Ice Queen on the book", she replied.

"Wow, I see you worked a lot here...", Piper looked surprised at her.

"Well, someone has to do something... Where's Phoebe by the way?", she asked.

"I'm right here! Good morning, people!", they heard Phoebe's voice. She walked into the room with a bright smile on her face.

Paige frowned: "You're smiling like a fool...", she remarked, looking attentively at her. "Dammit, Cole spent the night here!".

Phoebe nodded: "Yes, Paige. Any problem?".

Her baby sister rolled her eyes: "I can't believe you gave him another chance...".

"Paige, don't start with this again!", Piper said, rubbing her forehead.

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut. I can't decide this for Phoebe... At least, he doesn't have those creepy demonic powers anymore", Paige said.

"Let's forget romance for a moment, okay? We have a lot of problems. Paige worked hard and wrote a spell to protect our house, she also made a power stripping potion for Leo. And there's this Ice Queen, there's nothing about her on the book, but believe me... She's evil...", Piper explained.

"Well, very impressive, Paige... I think we should cast the spell first", Phoebe suggested.

Paige and Piper nodded. They held hands and started to chant the spell:

_In this time and in this hour_

_ We call upon the ancient power_

_ Magical forces come to us_

_ Protect this place from evil_

_ And make this place safe and peaceful_

"I hope it works", said Piper.

"I think it will", Paige said hopefully. "Anyway, we have the power stripping potion to use on Leo, everything is gonna be okay. We can't lose hope... We'll save him, Piper... We'll help him to come back to his senses".

Piper coughed. "I'm sure we will...".

"This started when Leo caught Cole and Piper together... We need to show him the truth. He needs to know what really happened", Phoebe remarked.

"I agree", Paige said firmly. "But first we need to find him and strip him from Cole's powers. He's too dangerous with them".

Piper nodded: "You're right... But we need to prepare ourselves. I don't think it will be easy".

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you, all of you, for the reviews.

I told you... Bad, bad, Phoebe... She crossed the line. She was cruel and insane here.


	23. Plans

**Plans**

_The Underworld_

_The Queen's chambers_

The Ice Queen was looking attentively at a bright green stone, when the wizard entered the room. "What do you want, wizard? Did you find someone for the job?", she asked, without taking her eyes off the stone.

"I'm thinking on Delon", he answered. "He's very powerful. Obviously, he'll catch Cole for us".

The Ice Queen nodded: "He can't fail... If the Charmed Ones found out what we want to do, they'll try to stop us. They'll protect him... We can't take that risk... He's perfect to host Lucius".

"I know that, my queen... Delon is good and smart, he won't fail, I'm pretty sure about it", the wizard told her.

"Good... But let me see him first. I want to talk to him", she said.

"As you wish, my queen", he said, bowering his head.

* * *

_San Francisco_

_Halliwell Manor_

"So... How do we do?", Paige asked. "We had the power stripping potion to use on him, but how will we make him understand what really happened that night?".

"I don't know, maybe with a spell to reveal the truth...", Phoebe remarked.

"So... We need to write this spell first, and then summon Leo", Piper said, playing with her wedding ring.

"And about Cole's powers? What will happen to them?", Phoebe asked.

"I think Cole might want them back...", Piper said.

"Wow, no way!", Phoebe protested. "Cole's better without these powers".

"Phoebe's right... We can't give his powers back. This would be craziness...", Paige gave a look to disapproval to her sister.

Piper rolled her eyes: "Fine...".

"We can cast incantation to contain it in a enchanted box...", Phoebe suggested...

"Good idea, but more spells...", Paige remarked.

"So let's do it... Let's to write these spells...", Piper told them.

"I need to work...", Phoebe said. "But I'll think about the spell to contain his powers, I promise...".

Piper nodded: "We need to stay cool... I want to help Leo, but... We know how dangerous he can be... If something goes wrong...".

"Nothing will go wrong", Paige assured her. "Piper, I know you're scared, but we'll do it... We'll help Leo... Everything is gonna be okay".

"Paige's right", Phoebe said softly. "We won't vanquish him. We won't get to this point...".

"It's kind surprising to hear that from you", Piper commented.

Phoebe stepped back, she understood very well what her sister was saying. "You're talking about Cole. That was completely different... I didn't know he was possessed all the time...".

"Sorry... I just... I'm so tired of this", Piper said softly, seeing her hurt expression.

"It's okay... Everything is gonna be okay, believe me...", Phoebe said, before hugged her eldest sister tightly.

"I need to go... But I'll think about the spell. We need to be careful... There is a lot at stake here", Phoebe said, before leave.

As Phoebe left, Paige started to work on a spell to reveal the truth. She really hoped that would work. She took a piece of paper and started to write: "To reveal the truth to someone". _At least, a title_, she thought.

She gasped in frustration. It wasn't easy to write spells. But she needed to do it, it was like Phoebe said before_, _there was a lot at stake... They couldn't fail... They couldn't lose Leo.

As Paige tried to write something, Piper was at the kitchen. Cooking always helped her relax. And she needed to calm down, since she wasn't so good at writing spells. _Little one, what will happen to your dad?_, she thought rubbing her belly.

The other Halliwell sister spent almost all day at the Bay Mirror. Phoebe was in her office working hard on her column in the newspaper. However, she couldn't stop thinking about all the problems she left at home. And she really wanted to put an end at Leo's drama. She needed a little peace from all of it and concentrate in her own life.

_After save Leo, she would meet Cole and talk to him. They would be together... Now, he was human, he had no demonic powers anymore_. _There was nothing between them. Of course, he was too stubborn sometimes, but she knew how to handle it. If it was necessary, she would use the spell again. She knew what was better for him_, she thought.

_She had all the answers after all._


	24. The dark side of Phoebe

**The dark side of Phoebe**

_Underworld_

_The queen's chambers_

"So... Delon, do you understand what you have to do?", the Ice Queen asked.

"Perfectly...", Delon replied.

"Great! Remember that very well: don't hurt him. I wanthim as unharmed as possible", she explained.

Delon bowed his head: "As you wish", he said.

* * *

_Manor_

_Attic_

"I hope this work... We don't know how to vanquish him if something goes wrong", Piper said.

"We need to be positive. We'll save him, everything is gonna be okay", Phoebe assured her, holding the enchanted box.

"I hope you're right", Piper forced a smile.

"Remember, we need to be quick and throw the potion at him. We can't lose this opportunity", Paige remarked.

"Okay", Phoebe nodded. "Let's go!".

The sisters started to chant the summon spell to bring Leo there.

_ Ancient forces come to us_

_ And bring Leo Wyatt here_

_ So the truth can be reveled_

_ And his broken soul be healed_

When they finished to chant the spell, a tunnel of wind appeared in the room and Leo showed up. "What do you want?", he asked angrily.

"Help you", Paige replied, before throw the potion at him.

As the potion hit his skin, Leo felt a terrible pain run through his body. At the beginning, he thought he was experiencing a vanquish, but suddenly the pain stopped and a black cloud rose out of his body.

_No, this couldn't be truth. Damn Charmed Ones, they were stripping him from his powers._

"Hurry, the box!", Piper yelled to Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded and opened the box: "Magical forces, seal those evil powers in this enchanted box", she said and the black cloud floated into the box.

"That's it!", Paige said smiling.

Leo was furious. "My powers...", he muttered.

"No, Cole's powers", Piper corrected him.

"Of course, Cole's powers. And what do you plan to do now? Kill me?", he asked, raising his head.

"No! We want to show you the truth", Paige said and started to chant with Phoebe:

_So the truth can be revealed_

_ Open Piper's heart and secrets to Leo_

_Truth will light his way_

_And make the shadows go away_

As they finished the spell, a blue ring of lights circled Leo's body. "What are you doing?', he asked.

The lights hit him in the chest and disappeared. Suddenly, his expression softened and so did his voice: "Piper...", he let out in a breath, a single tear ran down his cheek. Things were clear to him now. "Oh, my God! What I've done?", his eyes widened in realization.

"Do you understand now?", Piper asked, looking sadly at him.

Leo nodded and fell on his knees. He wanted to say _I'm sorry_, but no word came out from his mouth. He had no idea how to say how he felt. He let anger, hate and jealousy took him over. He acted like an idiot and now he didn't know what to do, what to say.

And he could see in Piper's cold eyes that he had destroyed the bond between them.

Silence filled the room for a while. Only when the Elders Roland and Sandra orbed in, the silence was broken.

"Leo, it's about time you came back to your senses...", Sandra said softly.

"Good work here, Charmed Ones", Roland said. "I see you contained his powers in this box".

"Yeah... They're here", Phoebe said, giving the box to Roland.

"What will happen now?", Paige asked.

Roland looked at Piper then to Leo. "Now, he'll come with us. The Council need to discuss and decide what to do".

"Will he have his wings clipped?", Phoebe asked.

"We don't know yet", Sandra replied. "He crossed some lines, lines a Whitelighter should never cross. He know that".

"But...", Paige started to protest, but Leo cut her off. "She's right, Paige". He picked himself up and turned to Piper: "I'm sorry, Piper... I'm really sorry...".

Piper looked away: "I know...", she said quietly.

"We need to go now", Roland said, extending his hands to him.

Leo looked one last time at Piper and orbed out with Sandra and Roland.

Piper breathed. "Are you okay?", Paige asked, resting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Piper nodded: "Yeah... Glad things are clear now", she said, rubbing her belly.

Phoebe smiled. _They did it, they won one more battle._

* * *

_Cole's penthouse_

After making sure that Piper was sleeping peacefully, Phoebe decided to meet Cole. Now that they took care of Leo, she felt the need to have some fun. _She helped to save the day and deserved a reward._

Cole was in his penthouse, working on a case, when he heard the elevator ding.

It was Phoebe.

"Good night", she said, smiling.

Cole gasped. "Phoebe...".

She explained to him what happened. "Now, we need to wait... We don't know what the Council of Elders will do to him... He crossed the line after all".

Cole nodded: "Is Piper okay?".

"Yeah, she's resting...", Phoebe said, looking at him with soft eyes. "Everything is gonna be okay, Cole...".

"You said the Elders are with my powers now...", Cole remarked.

"Yes, the box with your powers are with them. It's better this way", she said.

"No, it's not... I'm not complete without them", he said truthfully.

"I understand you... It's hard to be powerless... But it's for the best, you'll see", she said.

"Phoebe, you don't seem to understand I can't remain without powers. It's too dangerous for me, for all of us", Cole warned her.

"No, it's not! You're full human now... And nothing bad will happen, I'll protect you", she assured him.

Cole shook his head, as Phoebe put her arms around his waist and started to kiss his neck.

"I'm talking serious here, Phoebe. You need to listen to me", he said, stopping her.

"Cole, I don't want to hear anything about demons, powers or anything like that. I came here to be with you...", she said, kissing his cheek.

Cole stopped her again: "You never listen... I can't stay vulnerable this way...".

Phoebe looked sadly at him: "Don't worry, baby... I'll help you... You worry too much and just need to clear up your mind".

Cole looked confused at her: "What are you talking about?".

"Shh... I know what to do", she placed her finger on his lips and started to chant quietly:_ "__Tonight leave troubles behind, Your lips won't say goodbye, My heart is burning like fire, You'll do what I desire"_.

Immediately, she noticed the difference in Cole's eyes. "Now everything is gonna be okay. You just need to relax", she said, kissing him forcefully.

* * *

**A/N: **T_hank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_As for Phoebe, I agree with you, she's completely delusional._

_As for Lucius, he's the only one the Ice Queen/Diana want to bring back and I'll explaining everything about him later._


	25. The first attempt

**The first attempt**

_Cole's Penthouse_

It was the middle of the night and the wind was blowing the curtains.

Phoebe looked at Cole, who was lying motionless in bed, his eyes looking at nowhere. She sat beside him and rested her hand on his bare chest: "You can sleep now", she ordered and he instantly closed his eyes.

She stared at him for a few seconds, before standing up. She put her coat on and, looking around one last time, left the place.

A few hours later, Cole woke up. He looked around him, feeling disoriented. It took a few seconds for him to understand where he was. He breathed heavily trying to calm himself down.

He didn't remember how he got in bed.

It happened again.

He had a "blackout".

Cole finally stood up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. He was nervous. Obviously, there was something wrong with him. He just lost his powers and this began... Maybe it was a sign. _Could he be possessed again?_

After bath, he dressed up. He looked into the mirror as he adjusted his tie. _Incomplete and vulnerable_, he thought. Suddenly, he noticed something wrong, someone glistening behind him.

_A demon_.

"Who are you?', Cole turned.

"Belthazor, the former Source of All Evil... You're a legend...", the demon said.

"I know who I am. I asked who are you", Cole said seriously.

"Me? I'm Delon... I'm here to take you with me", he said, moving closer to him.

Cole felt his blood run cold, but he tried to hide his fear. _Evil was after him again, but he wouldn't give up, not without a fight. _ "I don't think so...", he said firmly, before kick him in the stomach and run out of his room, trying to find something to use as weapon.

Angrily, Delon picked himself up and went after him with a dagger.

"You like to fight huh? Well, I like to fight too", the demon looked nastily at him, the dagger in his hand, trying to intimidate him.

"Stay away from me!", Cole warned him.

"Delon laughed: You had no powers anymore... You're not a match for me!", he shouted.

He moved closer to his prey again, but this time Cole grabbed his arm and tried to take his dagger. Unfortunately, Delon managed to push him away.

"You're good... I admire your courage", the demon grinned.

"You're really my fan, don't you?", Cole said, trying to punch him. However Delon blocked it with his arm, then landed a solid punch to Cole's face, making him fall to the ground.

_Dammit, I hurt him_, the demon thought, as he saw blood streaming down Cole's face.

"It was a honor to fight you, Belthazor. You prove yourself, but now it's time to come with me", Delon said.

"You talk too much", Cole said, hooking a foot around his ankle and knocking him off balance.

Cole flipped him onto his back and got the dagger from him. He felt Delon trying to glisten out, but he was quick and stabbed him.

He stepped back, as the demon yelled in pain and exploded.

Delon was vanquished.

Cole breathed in relief, his hands shaking. Fortunately, he managed to defend himself this time. But he knew that it was only the beginning.

Evil had new plans for him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, battle scenes are very complicated to write.

I know you're curious about Lucius. I'll write a chapter explaining Diana's story and you'll learn more about him.

As for Phoebe, certainly she'll be punished, but she will continue to ruin everything before that.


	26. Incomplete

**Incomplete**

_San Francisco_

_Cole's Penthouse_

"Thank you for coming here... You didn't have to", Cole said, as Piper examined the cut on his forehead.

"It's okay... Phoebe wasn't home. Today, she had to leave early for work...", Piper explained. "Anyway, I'm glad you called...", she added, getting antiseptic and gauze to clean the cut.

"Whoa...", he pulled away a little. "What's that?".

"I need to clean it...", Piper grinned.

He gasped: "No... I'll wash my face and put a bandage on the cut".

Piper rolled her eyes: "Don't be such a baby, Cole Turner! You vanquished a demon without powers... You can handle this".

"Fine", Cole sighed and let her took care of him. She started to clean his cut, trying to be careful. "It's not very deep... You won't need stitches", she said, as she put a bandage on it. "See?... It doesn't hurt at all".

_Actually, it does_, he thought, but said only _thank you_.

"Do you have any idea who sent this demon after you?", Piper asked, changing the subject.

Cole shrugged: "I don't know... Maybe the Ice Queen... She's the new ruler of the Underworld now".

Piper shook her head: "That doesn't make sense. You don't have powers anymore... What could they want with you?".

Cole looked at her and sighed. "Please, listen to me... They probably want me, because of my void".

"Void?", Piper frowned. "I don't understand".

"I'm just half-human", Cole started to explain. "My other half was that big red guy... When my powers were stripped, I lost half of myself. Belthazor disappeared, leaving nothing in his place but a void... And I became...".

"Incomplete...", Piper started to realize what he was explaining.

Cole nodded: "And because of that, I became vulnerable to evil possession... The Source's essence took residence inside me... We all know how this story ended... And now evil had new plans for me".

Piper pulled in a breath: "And how can we fix this mess?".

"I was born as a magical being... That's who I am. I can't stay this way. I can't be without powers, they worked as shield to protect me. So basically, I need powers", Cole explained.

"Did you already talk to Phoebe about this?", she asked.

"I tried, but Phoebe is too much stubborn, she never lis...", Cole stopped. _Phoebe... They talked last night, that was his last memory before waking up this morning._

"What's wrong?", Piper asked, noticing his facial expression.

"Phoebe was here last night... We talked. I tried to explain things to her, and... that's my last memory from last night", he explained.

"Last memory... What do you mean?", Piper frowned.

"I can't remember last night. I was talking to Phoebe here and I woke up this morning in my bed. I don't remember what happened. I had a 'blackout'. Exactly like the night before", he said in frustration.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's not good. Does Phoebe know that? The other night you were at the manor with her...".

Cole nodded: "I woke up very confused and told her that I didn't remember what happened between us... And she explained to me that I... We worked things out, but I just don't remember", he said a little embarrassed.

Piper found that strange. Phoebe didn't seem disturbed or confused. On the contrary she seemed happy that morning, actually she was very happy. "I understand... Look, you need to talk to Phoebe, maybe she can help you to remember. But now we need to focus on protecting you... And find a way to give you some powers".

Cole let out a slight smile: "So you'll help me?".

Piper nodded and gently rested her hand on his arm: "Of course I will. Don't worry, we'll find a way to make you complete again".

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews.

I'm glad that you liked last chapter. Cole is strong and smart. He knows how to defend himself, even without powers. As for Phoebe, I don't know yet how he'll react when he found out what she had done. I think he will be davastated, he loved her after all.

And, yes, I understand what she had done as rape :(


	27. The prequel of Leo's trial

**The prequel of Leo's trial**

_Underworld_

_The queen's chambers_

The Ice Queen was walking to one side to another. She was angry. Delon failed: "He was vanquished. Cole just vanquished him! You're an idiot!", she yelled at the wizard.

"My queen needs to understand that Cole is not an easy prey", he tried to defend himself.

"He's not an easy prey? He doesn't have powers anymore!", she snapped.

The wizard stepped back: "He lost his powers, not his knowledge and skills. Diana, you need to be patient...".

"Patient? I told you that Delon couldn't fail! Now, the witches will protect Cole... They'll try to fill the void inside him... He'll become useless.", she said, raising her right hand.

The wizard gasped: "No... Diana, please...".

"I don't work with losers!", she said, shooting a blast of ice at his chest. The wizard instantly turned into ice.

Diana giggled, looking at the froze man in front of her.

_Idiot_, she muttered.

* * *

_San Francisco_

_Cole's office_

_Late afternoon_

Cole just finished a meeting, when Phoebe appeared in his office.

"Hi...". she said softly, looking at the bandage on his forehead.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?", he asked, organizing some papers.

"What am I doing here? I'm sick worried about you! Why didn't you call me?", she frowned.

"I called you, but you wasn't home. I'm okay", he explained calmly.

Phoebe scowled: "Yeah, my lovely sister took good care of you...", she said maliciously.

Cole rolled his eyes: "Don't start with this... Piper only helped me".

Phoebe reached for him and rested her hand on his chest: "I know, I'm sorry... I need to control my jealousy...", she said lowering her head. "I know Piper helped you. She explained to me what happened. They're after you because of your... void".

Cole nodded: "It's serious... Do you understand now why I need powers?".

She sighed and caressed his face gently: "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before... We'll help you... No one will take you from me! I won't let evil win this time".

"Phoebe...", he whispered, as she leaned to kiss him.

"We'll get through this together. I'm not going to leave you this time", she assured him, kissing him softly.

"I'm glad to hear that...", he said.

"But you can't stay at the penthouse, it's not safe...", she told him.

Cole frowned: "No way...", he said, knowing what she wanted.

"You need to stay with me, at the Manor... It's more safe there", she argued.

Cole shook his head: "It's not a good idea...".

Phoebe sighed and gently caressed his cheek. "You need to trust me, Cole... You need to let me help you. And sincerely I can't see the problem... We're together again...".

"Together? Phoebe, you know it's not that simple...", he said.

"Why not? We love each other and, well, that night we...", she was saying, but he cut her off.

"I don't even remember what happened. That's another thing we need to talk about. I'm having blackouts. I don't know what's happening to me... Last night happened the same thing, you appeared at the penthouse, we talked, but... I don't remember when you left. I woke up in my bed and had no idea how I got there. Phoebe, I'm worried...", he said, pulling in a breath.

Phoebe coughed and looked away: "Well, I... We talked and I left... You said that you had work to and I respected that".

Cole shook his head: "There's something wrong...".

Phoebe breathed: "One more reason to stay with me... You need to believe me, Cole. I just want the best for you".

"I believe you, Phoebe... But I don't want to stay at the Manor, at least not now... ", he said.

Phoebe gave him a soft smile: "But it's necessary, from your own safety... I'll help you", she said.

* * *

_San Francisco_

_Halliwell Manor_

_Night_

When Phoebe arrived with Cole, Paige rolled her eyes. "I'm going to my room", she said angrily. She couldn't believe that now they needed to protect that stupid demon.

"Good night, Cole. I'm glad you're here", Piper said softly, ignoring her sister's behavior.

"Good night", he replied gently.

"Go to our room, I'll be there soon", Phoebe said and Cole nodded.

Piper looked at him going upstairs and noticed something wrong in his behavior. He seemed different. "Is he okay? He seemed depressed...".

"Cole is fine, Piper. Don't worry about him", Phoebe assured her sister.

"At least you convinced him to stay here until we find a solution to his problem...", she remarked.

"Well, I just needed to say the right words...", Phoebe grinned. "Now, let me go... I'm tired".

"Good night, sweetie...", Piper said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"What's happening to me?", Cole asked himself, as he stared at Phoebe, who was sleeping peacefully beside him.

He rubbed his forehead, trying to remember how he even got there. All he could remember was Phoebe talking to him at his office and that was it.

When Phoebe opened her eyes, she found Cole distraught and puzzled. Certainly, he would begin to ask a lot of questions. And she needed to be prepared for it. _It's for your own good, Cole_, she assured herself.

"Good morning", she said, kissing his cheek.

He looked depressed at her. He didn't remember a thing and it was driving him insane: "Phoebe, what happened?".

She bit her lip and looked away from him: "You don't remember again...".

"No... This is not normal... There's something very wrong with me... Maybe I'm under some kind of spell, I don't know", he said nervously.

Phoebe put her hand on his: "You need to calm down... I'm pretty sure you'll get better after we find a way to fill this void inside you...".

"I hope you're right...", he said, trying to calm himself down.

"I am right... Everything is gonna be okay, I promise. I'll help you go through this, just trust me", she kissed him.

Cole resigned himself. Maybe Phoebe was right and he just needed to trust her. There was a part of him that was still mad at her for what happened in the past. But she seemed different now. _They went through so much together... They needed this chance_, he thought.

When they went downstairs, they saw an Elder in the middle of the living room. She was talking to Piper and Paige.

It was Sandra.

"What's happening?", Phoebe asked.

Sandra looked at her then at Cole: "I'm glad Cole is here... All of you need to come with me".

"Why?", Cole frowned.

"We need to go to Leo's trial", Piper answered.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely reviews.

Well, next chapter we'll have Leo's trial. We'll see what will be his punishment. Any suggestions?


	28. Leo's trial

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews.

I really liked the idea of Cole as a Whitelighter, he'll be Chris's father after all. It'll be interesting. Next chapter, I'll decide that.

I know you are anxious to see Phoebe being punished. I'll work on it.

This chapter is based on seasons six's "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors". I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Leo's Trial**

Sandra orbed the Charmed Ones and Leo to the place where Leo's trial would take place. It was a large room with stone walls lit by torches. There was a white circle in the middle of the floor.

"Where are we?", Phoebe asked, looking curiously around her.

"At the Courtroom", Sandra answered. "Leo will face the Wiseman".

"The Wiseman?", Cole asked.

Sandra nodded: "The Wiseman is the judge, he's a neutral being. He'll decide Leo's fate", she patiently explained.

"And how will this trial work?", Paige asked curiously.

"Well, the Wiseman will hear arguments from both sides: the defence and the prosecution... And he'll use the Circle of Truth when necessary", she said pointing to the white circle in the middle of the room.

"The Circle of Truth?", Cole raised an eyebrow.

"It's enchanted. The circle is able to read thoughts and memories. It shows what needs to be seen", she answered. "Don't worry, the trial will be fair. The Elder Gideon will be Leo's lawyer", once again the female Elder explained calmly.

"If Gideon will be Leo's lawyer, who will be the prosecutor?", Piper asked.

Like an answer to her question, someone flamed in. Instantly, Piper felt a chill down her spine. She just couldn't believe her eyes. _This couldn't be true... No... Not him._

"Whoa! Barbas? What the hell is that? Why is he here?", Phoebe asked completely stunned.

"He's the prosecutor", Sandra shook her head. "The Wiseman chose him".

"You should know that fear always come back. I'm here especially for the trial", Barbas glanced at her.

Phoebe laughed: "This is ridiculous! He's a demon! And we vanquished him! How...".

"I have the right to choose anybody I wish", a male voice suddenly broke in.

The Charmed Ones and Cole turned and saw a mysterious figure in a black cloak.

"The Wiseman", Sandra whispered.

"Where's Gideon and the Whitelighter?", the man asked.

"We're here", Gideon said, as him and Leo orbed in.

The Wiseman nodded. "I see everybody is here... Are you prepared?", he asked Leo.

Leo looked at Piper who was staring sadly at him: "Yes, your honor".

The Wiseman waved his hands and instantly some benches appeared against the wall: "Sit down, please", he pointed to Sandra, the Charmed Ones and Cole.

He waved his hands again and four armchairs appeared around the white circle. The Wiseman, Barbas, Gideon and Leo sat down.

"The trial of Leo Wyatt begins. He's accused of abandoning his duties and choosing evil. He did horrible things. We're here to decide his fate, all of us need to be careful with our words and actions.", the Wiseman said. "Gideon, your case".

Gideon rose from the armchair. "Yes, your honor", he paused for a few seconds and then continued: "Leo Wyatt is known as a kind man. He loves his wife. He's one of our best Whitelighters. He helped the Charmed Ones many times. He just committed a mistake and deserves another chance". He paused again and pulled in a deep breath. "Leo, please, it's time to show what happened", he explained.

Leo nodded and stepped into the white circle. He stepped back and a hologram appeared:

**Leo and Phoebe entered Piper's office. They saw Piper with Cole. She was kissing him with passion, taking off his jacket.**

The hologram disappeared.

Gideon looked around him and said: "Leo loves his wife with all his heart and soul. He's a devoted husband. And that night Piper Halliwell just broke his heart. She was cheating on him with an evil demon. Leo caught her kissing him, taking off his clothes. Piper and Cole are responsible for what happened. They made Leo lost his temper".

"But we were under a spell!", Piper shouted.

"She's right, it wasn't our fault! Leo was the only who acted like a freaking dumbass!", Cole said angrily.

"Silence! You can't interrupt!", the Wiseman warned them. "Gideon, continue".

Gideon coughed and continued: "As I was saying, his wife broke his heart. Her behavior destroyed his soul. It's not Leo's fault what happened. Leo was a victim. He acted that way because of the situation, not because of his true personality. He didn't know that Piper and Cole were under spell. All he knew was that his pregnant wife was cheating on him. With a demon. With the former Source off All Evil. With the demon who had seduced and deceived Phoebe Halliwell, Piper's sister. It's completely understandable that he couldn't handle this. Yes, he committed a terrible mistake, but we need to understand his side of the story. He acted that way because he was hurt. He wasn't himself anymore", he concluded.

"This is ridiculous! Seriously? You're blaming me and Cole?", Piper snapped.

"You need to calm down, witch! You can't interrupt, I won't warn you again!", the Wiseman said firmly. "Barbas, the word is yours".

Barbas smiled and rose up. "Leo has been a Whitelighter for years. He should at least try to understand what happened. He should know that his wife would never do that to him. But no... He just hurt her", he turned to the eldest Halliwell sister. "Please, Piper, walk into the circle".

Piper nodded and she did as he requested. A new hologram appeared.

**Leo, Piper and Leo were in the Underworld. "Leo, you need to calm down!", Piper said, walking to him.**

** "Shut up!", Leo said, as fire appeared in his eyes and they turned black.**

** "Leo...", Piper whispered, her eyes widening in fear. **

** "You betrayed me... You're just an unfaithful stupid bitch!", Leo let out an evil smile and punched her in the face.**

The scene faded and the hologram disappeared. "When Leo turned evil, he wasn't under spell or something like this. He let anger, hate, and jealousy take him over. He hit his pregnant wife. No matter how he justified it, he was wrong. He had no right to put his hands on Piper, no matter how anger he was! But he didn't stop there... He stole Cole's powers and went after Piper's sister. Please, come here, Phoebe".

Phoebe shook her head: "This doesn't make sense! Who does Barbas think he is to judge Leo?".

"I told you before, witch. He's here because I chose him. My decision is final. Now get up and walk into the circle!", the Wiseman ordered.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and stepped into the circle. Another hologram appeared:

**"I changed... I'm not your stupid vassal anymore. Something evil woke up inside me and I'm enjoying it", he said, approaching Phoebe.**

** "Leo... please", she said quietly.**

** "You really are a beautiful witch... It's such a shame you have to die", he said.**

** "Stay away from me!", she said, stepping back.**

** Leo just smiled and orbed behind her. "I told you... Cole has my Piper and now I want revenge", he whispered in her ear. ****"I lost my Piper and Cole will lose you".**

The hologram disappeared.

"Leo Wyatt is a Whitelighter, a force of Greater Good. But he acted like an evil magical being. He was cruel and enjoyed it. His actions can't be left unpunished!", Barbas said.

"I understand your point", the Wiseman said. "Gideon, is there something you want to say?".

Gideon nodded: "Yes, of course. So then, despite what Barbas would have you believe, Leo is not a monster. He just couldn't control himself. It was a moment of temporary insanity. But he regretted what he did". He stopped and turned to Piper. "Come here".

Piper did as he told her and once again a hologram appeared:

**The Charmed Ones casted a spell and a blue ring of lights circled Leo's body. "What are you doing?', he asked.**

** The lights hit him in the chest and disappeared. Suddenly, his expression softened and so did his voice: "Piper...", he let out in a breath, a single tear ran down his cheek. "Oh, my God! What I've done?".**

** "Do you understand now?", Piper asked, looking sadly at him.**

** Leo nodded and fell on his knees.**

The hologram disappeared and Gideon started to talk again: "Everybody deserves another chance. He came back to his senses, we need to forgive him", he concluded.

"Forgiveness is not synonymous with freedom from consequences", Barbas remarked. "As a Whitelighter, Leo has to know that every bad action has to be punished".

"You made your point perfectly clear, Barbas", the Wiseman said. "Now, I want to hear Leo. Is there something you want to say about this?".

Leo pulled in a breath and, with teary eyes, he said: "I'm guilty. I was blind by jealousy and lost my mind".

"Leo... don't", Gideon warned him.

He turned to him: "I appreciate your help, but I need to face the truth. I don't deserve to be a Whitelighter anymore".

Silence filled the room for a few seconds, before the Wiseman finally spoke:

"I made my decision. Leo, I can feel your shame and regret. You really feel sorry for what you did, I can see it in your eyes. However, Barbas is right. Forgiveness is not synonymous with freedom from consequences. And we can't just forget what happened. From this moment on, your wings are clipped. You're not a Whitelighter any further. My decision is final! The trial is finished", the Wiseman said and disappeared.

Gideon looked at Leo with defeated eyes. "Sorry...", he said, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay... I don't care. I lost something more important than powers. Please, get me out of here", he pleaded, looking at Piper.

"As you wish, my friend", Gideon said and orbed Leo out.

A tear fell from Piper's eyes. "Everything is gonna be okay". Cole said quietly.

"I want to believe that", she forced a smile.

Paige hugged her sister tightly. "We're here for you, Piper", she said softly.

"All of us!", the Elder Sandra gently caressed her face.

Barbas was standing in the corner, his back pressed against the wall, as he muttered victoriously: "I won!".

Phoebe looked angrily at him. _That damn bastard. _She let Paige, Sandra and Cole taking care of Piper and walked to him: "That doesn't matter, because you'll go back to the Hell!", she said in a whisper.

Barbas grinned and waved his hand in front of her: "Oh, that's unexpected... Anyway, I always suspected that there was something dark about you".

"I don't know what you're talking about", Phoebe said nervously.

"Your greatest fear is that somehow they're going to find out about your 'rape spell'. But don't worry. I won't tell anyone", he whispered in her ear, before disappear in flames.

This moment, Cole finally turned his attention to her: "Phoebe, are you okay? What that bastard told you?", he asked in concern, approaching her.

"Nothing important. He just wanted to play his mind games...", Phoebe said, closing her eyes.


	29. The void inside him

**The void inside him**

After Leo's trial, Sandra orbed the Charmed Ones and Cole back to the Manor. Piper felt exhausted. "What will happen to Leo now?", she asked.

"Now, he's a mortal. I have to say that he had luck on his side. He only lost his powers. His punishment could be much worse, believe me. Anyway, we'll need to assign a new Whitelighter for you", Sandra explained.

"And we'll really need one", Paige remarked. "Now that this Ice Queen is free, we certainly need all help we can get".

Sandra looked surprised at her: "Did you just said the Ice Queen? What? How?".

"Diana is free now. Someone released her from her prison", Cole explained.

"And we suspect that she wants Cole", Phoebe said. "Actually, someone sent a demon after him to kidnap him".

Sandra looked at Cole and let out a nasty smile:"This is not surprising me. Evil will always try to take you back".

Cole rolled his eyes: " And what if I don't want to be evil? I have the right to make my own decisions".

Piper interfered: "This is serious, Sandra", she stopped and pulled in a breath. "We need to help Cole. Leo shouldn't steal his powers. We didn't know that, but he has a void inside him. Because of this void, he's vulnerable to evil possession".

"A void?", Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"He lost half of himself when we stripped him from his powers. We left a void inside him... His new powers worked as a shield to protect him against evil possession. And after Leo steal them, he becomes vulnerable again", Phoebe tried to explain.

Sandra shook her head: "Are you telling me that he needs powers to fill the void left in him when his demonic half was vanquished?".

Piper nodded: "This is where we think you can help us, help him".

"I understand... You're talking about the enchanted box with his powers... The answer is no", Sandra said firmly.

Cole shook his head: "Forget, Piper. Obviously they won't help me".

Sandra glanced at him and said in a cold tone of voice: "Come here!".

"What?", Cole asked.

"Come here... I want to know if what you are saying is true", she said.

Cole stepped close to her and Sandra rested her hand on his heart. She closed her eyes and a warm light appeared around them. When Sandra opened her eyes again, the light disappeared. "It's true... I can feel it. The void in your soul. It craves to be complete again".

Cole stepped back. "Do you believe me now?", he asked breathing heavily, as a memory crossed his mind. He remembered the Seer and how she was the first one to notice that there were something wrong with him.

Sandra nodded: "I'll talk to the other Elders. We'll try to help you... But first I have a question".

Cole gasped. "What do you want to know?".

She looked into his eyes and asked: "Do you really want to fight the good fight? Is that what you want?".

Cole glared at her: "I don't want be evil... It's not who I am, not anymore...".

Sandra pulled in a breath: "So mote it be... We'll help you, Cole Turner. Don't make us regret that...", she said and orbed out.

"I'm curious now. How the Elders will help him?", Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad that most of you liked the way I handled Leo's trial. Second of all, I'm a huge Cole fan. He's my favorite Charmed character and all my stories are about him. I don't hate Phoebe, but she doesn't belong with Cole in this story. In this story, I can't and I won't put them together. Not after what Phoebe is doing here. About Leo... He pushed and punched Piper in the face. Sincerely, I can't see how Piper can go back to him, not after that. And forgiveness is not the same thing as reconciliation. I think Piper should forgive Leo, he sincerely regret what he did, but this doesn't mean that she should take him back.

I don't know yet how far I'll go with this story, but since **you, guys, chose** Piper as Cole's pairing, I would like to finish this story with baby Chris in Cole's arms. That's why I said that Cole would be Chris' father. But I'm not sure about it... See you next chapter! ;)


	30. The calm that preceded the storm

**The calm that precedes the storm**

_San Francisco_

_Halliwell Manor_

A week had passed since Leo's trial. Everything was pretty quiet and peaceful. It was a rare moment off from fighting evil.

Cole decided to come back to Phoebe and things seemed to settle down between them. He was relieved, because he didn't have blackouts anymore.

_"Trust me," said Phoebe. "You're not alone anymore... We still can have it. We still can have a life together."_

_ "Phoebe... It's not that simple," he said._

_ "Well, it's not impossible. I believe there's hope for us. You just need to trust me," she assured him._

It wasn't easy for him to trust anyone, but he trusted her. Maybe they just needed a second chance. Phoebe was the only one who taught him not to walk away and let evil win, to fight the good fight. He believed that she was good and that never would deliberately do anything to cause his pain. Maybe she was right, maybe they still could have a life together.

_Feelings like theirs don't go way..._

However he didn't accept stay at the Manor. "_One step at a time,_" he said. _"I'll be fine. That Elder promised to help me and I know how to take care of myself."_

Phoebe controlled herself and didn't use the spell on him. After so long, they were together again and she couldn't take the risk of losing him because of that spell. She accepted his decision to stay in his penthouse. Fortunately, no one tried to kidnap him.

The Underworld was quiet.

Too quiet...

* * *

_The Underworld_

_The Queen's chambers_

"Do you understand me?" the Ice Queen asked.

"Yes, my queen," the demon said, lowering his head.

"I want him alive. Don't come back here without him. If you failed, you'll ended up like the wizard," she said.

The demon gasped: "Don't worry. I'll catch him for you, my queen."

The Ice Queen watched as the demon shimmered out. Then she sat down on her throne made of ice and sighed. She closed her eyes and old memories started to flood her mind.

_ Diana never believe in love until the day she met him. _

_ Lucius loved to play music in his violin. No... more than that. He knew how to create beautiful songs. He had this power to make everyone feel special._

_ When Diana looked at him, the first thing she noticed was his eyes, his deeply blue eyes. And she knew that there was something special about him. _

_ When he rested the violin against his chest, people seemed enchanted and captivate. He was young and full of life. She became more and more curious about Lucius and found out everything about him. _

_ It didn't take her too long to find out that Lucius was a magical being. _

_His violin was enchanted. When he played the instrument, it stole people's life energy. He used it to keep his youth and beauty.__  
_

_He would live forever._

_Diana was fascinated with him and kind fell in love. They made a great couple and had been together for a few years. However, one single day, a shadow crossed their paths. Ichiru, an evil wizard, tried to steal Lucius' violin. He wanted to live forever, using the enchanted string instrument. _

_Obviously, he failed and Diana killed him._

_ Unfortunately, Ichiru's father, Kishiro, sought revenge. He found and chased them. And, despite how powerful Diana was, she couldn't protect Lucius from the curse Kishiru put on him. The wizard killed Lucius and trapped his soul in a bright green stone. _

_ They were doomed to lifelong separation by the demonic curse invoked by the wizard. He put a spell on the stone and warned her: "The only way to break the curse is to find a broken soul to change places with him. You need to find someone with a void inside. Good luck, Diana. If you choose wrong, then Lucius will have to pay the price... His soul will be lost forever," he warned her._

Diana looked at the stone in her hand and sighed: "Don't worry... Soon you'll be free," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the support. I really appreciate it.

I love to write and I'm glad that you're enjoying to read this story. Thank you very much.

About Phoebe, she'll be exposed soon. Don't worry ;)


	31. A new attempt

**A new attempt**

_Cole's penthouse_

"You finally woke up," Cole looked at Phoebe, as he buttoned his shirt.

"Good morning..." she said, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm going to work, " he replied softly.

Phoebe stood up from the bad and walked towards him: "Well, have a nice day," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him slowly. "You see?" she said quietly, caressing his face. "We can still have a life together. Everything is gonna be okay. You didn't have blackouts anymore and we had a very nice week together."

"I can't still understand what happened to me," Cole shook his head. "Maybe you could use a spell to help me to remember what happened."

"Spell?" she gasped. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Cole frowned.

"Why?" she coughed. "Well, because... because it's not a big deal. You're fine now. I'm pretty sure it won't happen to you again."

Cole sighed. "I don't know..."

"Let it go... It's in the past." she assured him.

Phoebe touched his face and suddenly had a premonition.

_Cole had a baby in his arms and __she__distinctly heard him say that: "Welcome to this world, Chris!"_

"You right?" Cole asked.

Phoebe smiled. _A baby... A little baby named Chris. Cole's son. And, certainly, her son. _ She kissed him passionately. "I can see it perfectly now. We're meant to be together."

They were staring at each other, when suddenly a demon shimmered in. "What a touching scene," he said nastily.

Cole gasped and put himself in front of Phoebe. "What do you want?" he asked already knowing the answer.

The demon let out an evil smile: "Me? I don't want anything, but my queen does. She wants you"

_The Ice Queen_, Cole thought. He gave a quick look around, trying to decide what to do. "Well, I think you should tell your queen that I already have a girlfriend," Cole said, throwing a lampshade at him. "Phoebe, run!" he ordered.

"No!" Phoebe said.

The demon shook his head: "Seriously? You didn't really think you could hurt me with that, did you?" he asked angrily.

"You evil son of a bitch!" Phoebe screamed. She levitated and kicked him in the head. The demon staggered back several steps, then righted himself. "I'm not here to fight you, witch. Stay out of this!" he warned her.

"Or what?" Phoebe asked defiantly.

"I'll kill you!" he said, pulling out a knife.

The demon tried to attack Phoebe, but Cole interfered and, grabbing him by the arm, punched him in the face.

The demon reacted by kicking him in the stomach. "You're such an idiot," he said, as Cole groaned in pain and stepped back. Then the demon turned to Phoebe. "It'll a pleasure to kill you, witch," he said, trying to stab her.

"No!" Cole cried out. He threw himself forward and covered Phoebe's body with his. _Dammit_, the demon shouted, as the knife hit Cole square in the back.

"My God, Cole...", Phoebe muttered, as she saw Cole falling on the floor.

The demon stepped back, the bloody knife in his hands. "You're really stupid," he muttered. _Diana will vanquish me_, he thought.

Phoebe started to breath heavily, she didn't know what to do. "He's dying, my queen can save him. Get out of my way and I won't kill you, I promise" the demon said.

"No... Stay away from us," she said, putting herself in front of Cole.

"Stupid witch!" he shouted and tried to stab her again. However Phoebe managed to grab the knife from him and stabbed him in the stomach.

He was vanquished.

Phoebe knelt near Cole and tried to help him. "Cole? Please, talk to me..."

"It's weird... I feel cold", he said quietly.

Phoebe's hands started to shaking. "Please, some help here," she yelled, looking up. "You promised to help him, dammit!"

Suddenly, the Elder Sandra appeared in a swarm of white and blue orbs.

"Please, heal him!", Phoebe plead.

Sandra nodded and quickly knelt beside him.

Phoebe watched as the female Elder laid a hand on Cole's back. She could see her healing energy flowing into Cole's body.

After a few seconds, Sandra leaned back.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome", she said softly. "It seems I arrived at the right time."

"They tried to kidnap him again," Phoebe remarked. "You promised to help him..."

"I know that. But it wasn't easy to decide what to do. Cole was the subject of heated discussion..." she explained.

Cole gasped: "Let me guess, you won't help me, right?"

Sandra glanced at him and replied: "Wrong. We'll help you, Cole... We'll give you powers."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow: "What kind of powers?"

"You'll see," she said grinning. "Come here, you need to kneel down in front of me" she turned to Cole.

Cole pulled in a breath and knelt in front of her. A blue light shinned out of Sandra's hands and into Cole's heart.

"Well, how do you feel?" Sandra asked.

Cole looked up at her: "I feel... complete" he said, closing his eyes.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)


	32. New powers

**New powers**

"I feel... complete," Cole said, closing his eyes.

Phoebe looked from Cole to Sandra. "What kind of powers does he have now?"

"Well, we discussed exhaustively what to do. One thing we agreed upon is he deserves a chance to redeem himself. And, since he's a warrior, we decided gave him active powers" Sandra said.

"Active powers?" Phoebe asked, raising en eyebrow.

Sandra looked at Cole: "His new powers are focused on mind and movement: the ability to move objects with his mind, and the ability to project himself in an astral form," she explained.

_Are you freaking kidding me? _Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait a minute! Telekinesis and Astral projection were Prue's powers! This is craziness!"

Cole turned pale, as he stared at Phoebe and Sandra. _Did he understand what Sandra was saying? Telekinesis and Astral Projection? If the Elders gave him Prue's powers, so... He turned into a... No..._

_ He couldn't even think about it._

"That's a mistake. I can't be a..." he stopped for a few seconds. He couldn't say the _"_W" word. "You need to undo this."

"I don't think so..." Sandra said firmly. "You said that you didn't want to be evil anymore..."

Cole shook his head: "And it's true, but..." he was saying, but Phoebe cut him off.

"This is ridiculous!" Phoebe shouted.

"Silence! Our decision is final. Cole Turner, be careful when you use your powers and remember: you're not allowed to use them for personal gain. We'll be watching over you!" she warned him and orbed out.

"I can't believe this! She orbed out!" Phoebe shouted.

Cole took in a deep breath and tried to regain his composure. "Phoebe... I didn't like this idea either, but at least I have some powers now. And I have to learn how to use them."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Prue's powers, Cole! You have my sister's powers. Do you really understand what's happening here?"

Cole sighed. _This is not easy for me too, Phoebe_, he thought. "I know it's weird"

"Weird? This is not just weird, this is... Ugh! Prue's powers!" Phoebe quavered.

Cole frowned: "Why are you so angry?"

Phoebe started at him and didn't know what to say. _Cole was right. Why was she so angry? Cole needed these powers. The Ice Queen couldn't use him anymore, he was safe._

_ He needed powers._

_ However the Elders made him too powerful. That's why she was so upset. Phoebe knew she was considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones. She knew the other magical beings saw her as a weak witch. _

_ And now Cole gained these active powers. They made him more powerful than her. _

_ She felt betrayed by the Elders._

"I'm sorry..." she said, rubbing her forehead. "This is hard for me... I mean, you just gained Prue's powers."

"I know..." he said, pulling her into a hug. "I thought they would give my powers back... I'm surprised too."

Phoebe faked a smile and caressed his face: "It was unexpected, but you'll deal with it."

Cole nodded. "Well, let's see how these powers work," he said.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows at him. "Be careful. New powers are hard to control."

Cole looked at a photo of him and Phoebe on a side table. "Well, not for me, sweetheart," he said and telekinetically moved the photo away.

Phoebe rolled her eyes: _Okay, buddy. You're really stuck-up_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. I was so undecided about Cole's powers, but I finally made my decision. I hope you liked it.


	33. The new headline

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favorites. It truly means a lot to me. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**The new headline**

_Cole's penthouse_

"Okay, you know how to use telekinesis... It was one of your powers before. But what about astral projection?" Phoebe asked.

Cole grinned. "It won't be a problem for me," he said confidently. He breathed and astral projected himself at the old mausoleum.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked, looking at him. He was just standing with his eyes closed.

A few seconds later, Cole astral projected back into his body. "It works..." he whispered, opening his eyes.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"To the mausoleum" he promptly answered.

She smiled. "So you went to the second safest place you knew..."

Cole raised an eyebrow: "Really? And what's the safest?"

Phoebe put her arms around Cole's neck: "with me," she said softly, kissing him.

Cole didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling when he heard Phoebe saying that. "What?" she asked, noticing something wrong in his eyes.

"Nothing..." he said quietly.

Phoebe gently ran her fingers through his hair. "We've been through so much together... Nothing could destroy our love. We're meant to be together."

"Are you sure?" he asked, letting out a sigh.

Phoebe nodded. "I saw that," she replied softly.

Cole looked confused at her: "I don't understand. What did you see?"

"I saw you with a baby, our baby in your arms," she answered.

Suddenly, Cole turned pale.

_A baby? _

"Are you sure? Do you think you're pregnant?" he frowned.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I have a premonition. And, I don't know. It's too soon to know if I'm pregnant," she replied.

Cole sighed. "I understand..."

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy. I saw our baby, Cole. I saw a future for us," she said in a hurt voice.

Cole shook his head. "And what will happen if evil try to steal this baby too?"

Phoebe cleared her throat: "This time will be different. That baby... It was the Source's heir, that thing wasn't our son."

Cole's eyes widened: "What?"

"That baby was pure evil. That baby wasn't mine or yours," she said, a single tear started to fall down her face.

"How can you say that? That child wasn't inherently evil. He could be saved... The Seer wanted him, and tricked..." he was saying, but Phoebe cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" she yelled, wiping her face.

Cole shook his head: "That's so like you... You never listen!"

Phoebe crossed her arms: "You're an idiot! I just... I'm talking to you about our future! The past is in the past. The Source's seed was vanquished! End of the story."

Cole snorted. He hated to hear Phoebe talking about that baby: "You know what, I'm going to work!" he said angrily.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, as she saw him leaving the penthouse.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

Piper and Paige were at the kitchen, when Phoebe in.

"What's wrong, Phoebs?" Piper asked, noticing the distressed look on her face.

"Actually, a lot of things. You need to know that Cole has powers now. The Elders helped him," she promptly replied.

"Seriously?" Paige frowned. "And what kind of powers he have? Oh my, please don't tell me they gave him his old powers back..."

Phoebe shook her head. "No... They didn't give him his old powers back. They gave him Prue's powers."

"Prue's powers," Piper whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Paige shouted.

"No, it serious!" Phoebe sighed.

"If he has Prue's powers..." Paige stopped for a few seconds. "Phoebe, he's a witch... I can't believe this! How could they give that stupid demon, that freaking monster, so much powers? Ugh! This is ridiculous!"

"He needed powers, Paige... It's better this way," Piper said, rubbing her temples.

"No, it's not!" Paige shouted. "This is so ridiculous! Cole is unreliable. What the hell the Elders were thinking? Cole is evil, nothing can change that."

"Paige, please... I didn't like it either, but the fact is Cole is a witch now. And he'll need our help," Phoebe breathed.

Paige rolled her eyes. _It was just what she needed, _she thought.


	34. Lost memories

**Lost memories**

_The Underworld_

The Ice Queen was furious. Once again, Cole managed to defend himself. Diana had to admit that she admired him for his knowledge and abilities. He was, without a doubt, a great warrior.

However she knew time was running out. She just couldn't lose this opportunity; Cole was perfect. "How could it be so hard to kidnap him?" she asked, clenching her fists.

"He's very smart, my queen. And the Charmed Ones are protecting him," the dark priest said, looking at the wizard, who turned into an ice statue.

"The witch... The dark cupid couldn't destroy the bond between them," the Ice Queen remarked.

"They went through too much together. He trusts her... But his love for her makes him weak," the dark priest let out a smile.

The Ice Queen nodded. "I see... The witch is the key."

* * *

_Law's office_

"What are you doing here, Phoebe?" Cole asked, as she suddenly appeared in his office.

"We need to talk... Why are you avoiding me?" she asked.

Cole sighed. "I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes, you are," Phoebe frowned. "We didn't talk for two days! Dammit, Cole! I want to be with you. I know you're confused. I know it's hard for you to be a witch, but I'm here and I can help you," she said, as she leaned to kiss him.

"I'm not confused... It's not that," he said, stopping her.

"So tell me what happened," she demanded. "Why are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you... I just didn't like to hear you talking about our baby that way," he said.

"Whoa, are you avoiding me for two days because of it?" she asked angrily.

"You said the baby was pure evil," Cole explained.

"But it's the truth," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No, it's not. Sometimes I think about the baby we lost, Phoebe. That child wasn't inherently evil, you know... He could be saved. He was a victim of the Seer's lies and cruelty," he tried to explain.

Phoebe shook her head. "I tried, Cole. I tried to save him, but the Seer stole him from me... Look, I really don't want to talk about it anymore. It's a closed chapter in my life," she said firmly.

Cole sighed. "I think you should leave. I still have work to do," he said roughly.

Phoebe bit her lip. _Cole, Cole you're playing with fire_, she thought. "Fine, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Cole coughed. "I think it's not a good idea... I'm very busy with work. I think I'll spend all the night here"

Phoebe nodded. "I understand..."

"We can talk tomorrow," he said, avoiding her eyes.

Phoebe nodded and turned to leave the office, but stopped at the doorway.

"You know what?" she said turning back. "I'm tired of this. You have good powers now, we finally can be together without judgment and I saw a baby, Cole. _Our baby_. I told you about my premonition and you just don't care. What's wrong with you?"

Cole frowned: "There's nothing wrong with me. Look, I'm very busy here. I'm not lying..."

Phoebe let out a nasty smile. "Yes, you are. You're such a liar... You're an idiot, but I want you..." she said and casted the spell she created to bend his will.

Cole didn't say a word and his blue eyes seemed lost.

Phoebe smiled triumphantly.

That spell worked again.

"Not so stubborn now, huh?" she scoffed.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

When Cole awoke next morning, the first thing he saw was Phoebe. He looked around him and recognized where he was.

_Phoebe's room._

He felt a little weak and his head was aching. _What's happening to me?_, he thought, pulling in a deep breath.

Cole got up from the bed slowly, trying to not wake Phoebe up. He walked towards a mirror and stared at himself. He didn't remember how he got there.

He had one of those blackouts again.

He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened last night.

_He was at his office, talking to Phoebe. _

_ "You're an idiot, but I want you..." she said._

After that, Cole didn't remember anything. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Phoebe, who was sleeping peacefully.

He sighed, then he looked at himself in the mirror again.

_He needed answers and he needed them fast._

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. Maybe a spell could help in this case. _He's a witch after all. At this point, it wouldn't cost anything to try. _

He breathed and started to chant quietly:

_Remove the chains of time and space _

_ And fill in the blanks _

_ My lost memories let me see_

_ So mote it be_

Instantly, the memories flooded through his mind. He started to breathe heavily and his heart was beating hard and fast. "Phoebe, what you've done to me?"he muttered to himself and cleared his throat in disgust.

Cole felt his stomach turning, as he heard Phoebe's voice behind him.

"What's happening?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate every word you wrote to me. Thank you :)

Well, finally Cole learned the truth about his blackouts. It's about time... I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	35. Unforgiven

**Unforgiven**

_Halliwell Manor_

Cole felt his stomach turning, as he heard Phoebe's voice behind him.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Cole stared at her, his eyes wide and frightened. "Phoebe..." he whispered, as a particular memory flooded his mind.

"_You're not free, Cole. You're mine."_

Cole blinked, trying to chase the memory away. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Phoebe gasped. _He knows, he remembered what happened_, she thought. "What are you talking about?" she got up from the bed and took a step toward Cole.

He backed away from her slightly. "I'm talking about what you've done to me, Phoebe! I need to understand why. Why put a spell on me? Why take by force what you can have by love?" he asked, as he picked up his shirt from the floor and put it back on.

Phoebe bit her lip. _Definitely, he knows. _"Cole, I..." she started to say, but stopped. _He wanted it, no regrets_, she thought.

"It happened more than once. And everytime you made me believe it was consensual..." he said in a loud voice. "Why?"

"It's not what it's look like... " Phoebe assured him.

"What else it could be? You cast a spell to force me to do what you wanted, I had no choice!" Cole said angrily. He shook his head, not knowing what to think. "I loved you, Phoebe... I trusted you. Why do this to me?"

She pulled in a breath and walked slowly to him. "Don't talk to me like I'm a criminal. I know you wanted it. You wanted it, Cole."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Is that your excuse? I wanted it? Is that how you justify your behavior?"

"You were being stubborn and I needed to do something." Phoebe tried to explain herself.

_Not so stubborn now, huh?_, the memory flooded his mind and he let out a bitter chuckle. "Are you saying this is my fault? How can you say such a thing to me?" Cole snapped.

"No... It's not that. I'm saying I did it because I love you, Cole," she said quietly.

_Love?_, he looked skeptically at her. "Love had nothing to do with it, Phoebe. Love can't be forced or coerced. Love must be given willingly. You casted this damn spell to satisfy your lust," he shouted. "How would you feel if the situation was reversed? If you were the only one _being stubborn_? I presume it would be okay to use a spell on you..."

Phoebe cleared her throat. "It's different and you know that," she said pointedly.

"Really? How?" he crossed his arms.

Phoebe threw up her arms in frustration. "Look, I know what you mean, okay? I got it. But you're wrong... It wasn't rape. Don't accuse me of that. You're being unfair to me," she said.

Cole let out a disbelieving laugh. "You're sick. You definitely need help, Phoebe," he said and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Anywhere away from you," he said firmly.

"Cole, wait!" Phoebe shouted and followed him downstairs.

"No!", he shouted. "You stay away from me, Phoebe!"

"I made a mistake, I know... But it won't happen again, I promise," she said, grabbing him by the arm.

Cole pulled away from her. "Of course it won't happen again, because you're not going anywhere near me!"

Piper was in the kitchen and heard their voices coming from the living room. It seemed Cole and Phoebe were having a fight.

"Hey, what's happening here?" Piper asked, as she walked into the living room.

"Not now, Piper. This is between me and him," Phoebe snapped.

Cole shook his head: "You really don't get it yet. There's nothing between us anymore," he said.

Piper looked from Cole to Phoebe very confused. _Why was Cole so angry at her sister. _

"Don't say that... We love each other, Cole." Phoebe said, with teary eyes.

Cole looked sadly at her. "You should think about it before casting that spell on me," he said, reaching for the door.

"Cole, don't you dare walk out this door!" Phoebe said firmly.

He stopped at the doorway and turned to her. "Really? Watch me" he said, storming out of the manor.

Piper looked at her sister in disbelief. "Phoebe..." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, thank you for the lovely reviews and all the support. I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
